Cerres
by IsabellaHeat
Summary: The world had gone to hell years ago. Cerres, a small beacon of civilization left alive amidst the chaos has many dark secrets. A young girl with a fiery spirit and darkened heart must learn how to survive in a world of decadence and decay where nothing is as it seems. Will she survive or forever be on her knees before those more powerful then her?
1. Chapter 1

**Cerres**

**Chapter 1 **

**Author's Notes: This was something I started a while ago and forgot to post here. I had almost given up on it when I decided to try my hand at it again. Since I've been extremely busy with work and school I thought I'd at least provide this for you my dear readers but never fear I haven't given up on any of my other stories especially Diary. It's my baby even though I'm a bit stuck with it at the moment, I'll hopefully have a new chapter for you all to read tomorrow or Wednesday. Until then I hope you enjoy this little ditty of a piece and please if you feel so inclined let me know yes? ~ Bella **

* * *

"It's gonna be okay Ruby. I promise." The dirty brunette waif spoke beside her friend's ear.

Tears ran through the grime on Ruby's cheeks as she curled up tighter. They had found a good place to sleep tonight. Things were looking up for them relatively speaking. They were staying in a high office building. The windows were long since busted out and the wind whipped through the shell of the former offices but that was okay. The room they were in had no windows and there were even two couches where they could sleep. They were high up enough that they could actually get a proper night's sleep tonight.

This was the world they now lived in. In fact Regina could barely remember a time when she hadn't been hungry and cold. She was an orphan the same as Ruby. And this world didn't favor orphans. It really didn't favor anyone if you weren't of the rich upper class that ran the city of Cerres. Cerres was a beacon of hope; the light of civilization in this strange new planet. The world around it may have gone to hell but Cerres stood with its high walls and beautiful buildings on the hill that overlooked the broken parts of the city and the large thick walls that surrounded it.

When the war broke out however long ago it was, Cerres remained unaffected as the rest of the world around it died. Because of its location on a small island surrounded on all sides by water and only one bridge in, it was easy to protect. The outside world was full of monsters and cannibals or so said those that tried to leave. She had yet to meet anyone that had gone out there to stay and made it back alive. Of course there were people that left and came back. Most of the time they were paid handsomely by those on the hill for bringing back "luxury items"; things like shampoo and air fresheners and other such things that they couldn't reproduce in the walls inside the city.

"Do you remember what we promised Granny before she died?" The little brunette asked, shaking off her thoughts of what it would be like to actually have a full belly. She hadn't had one since before Granny died.

Granny, as she had affectionately been known, had taken Regina in when she was a small child. She and Ruby were almost sisters and they viewed each other in just that fashion. Her mother and father were hunters/scavengers. They were among the parties that would go out into the lands beyond Cerres to seek out supplies necessary to keep the population of the great city alive. They were killed in a raid by the monsters. Or so it had been said. Instead of letting Regina go into the streets, then, as a growing number of orphans had, Granny had taken her in. She and Ruby had been best friends since childhood. The older woman had died when they were both twelve, leaving them to fend for themselves.

"We said we'd always take care of each other." The smaller brunette finished for her friend, who refused to speak.

"I'm just so hungry Gina. We haven't eaten in two days." Ruby whimpered and Regina's heart broke for her friend.

"It'll be okay. Tomorrow we'll find food. We had to get somewhere safe otherwise we could've been caught."

At fourteen, they were both eligible for training. Training wasn't something either of them wanted to go through. You see Cerres didn't have the traditional rules of a civilized society. Because of what it was and the upper class that ran it, they were constantly looking for some form of entertainment. It was a well-known fact that young teens were often taken straight off the street and put into training camps. They were taught everything they would ever need to know to be perfect pets for the upper class. Regina had made Granny a promise on her deathbed. She would never let either of them fall into the hands of the slavers.

The higher up one stayed the less likely they were to get caught by the slavers. Ruby and Regina had learned this rule quickly and it was something that stuck with them. They would only stay here for a couple of nights though. It was dangerous to stay in a place longer than that. Every night one stayed in a place was more of a chance of getting caught because someone noticed you.

"Maybe it'd be better if we were caught." Ruby said miserably.

"Ruby, you can't mean that!" Regina's jaw dropped as her friend turned over on her couch to look at her.

"I mean it. At least we'd have a roof over our heads and food in our bellies every day."

"Granny made me promise that I wouldn't let that happen to you. I know it's hard right now but we'll make it. You'll see. Things will get better."

"They won't get better Gina. We're gonna die out here."

"We're not going to die. I promise. We're going to be okay." Regina sighed, as her own stomach released a loud growl. She ignored it. It was a pain she knew would spike and then die off.

Ruby continued to cry softly as the darkness of the city truly set in. Eventually Regina forced herself to lie down and relax drifting off to sleep. Things would be better tomorrow, she thought to herself. They had to be.

* * *

The soft strains of piano music flowed over Emma as she settled into her usual booth. The lights of the large club shone down brightly on the stage. Aurora offered her a small smile which she barely returned as she watched a pretty young boy with a scruffy face and bright blue eyes ask for her drink order before the auction began.

She ordered quickly and turned away from him, looking at her friend. "I'm surprised to see you here tonight. I thought you were rather happy with your little Asian flower."

Aurora offered her a small smile. "I am but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the auction."

Emma snorted as she shook her head. She had yet to truly take to any pet. She'd had her fair share of them of course but every single one she broke rather quickly and they never seemed to last long after that. Maybe tonight she'd find one that would actually hold up. She snorted at the thought, shifting on the leather seat. No there would be no pet that could withstand her. Of that she was certain.

"You seem lost in thought." Aurora pointed out as she took a sip from her champagne flute. The crystal clinked on the white table as she set it down.

"Just wondering when we'll actually wise up to finding pets that actually suit our needs instead of what we want."

"Perhaps you just need one that offers you a challenge." Aurora's eyes sparkled as she spoke.

Emma studied her for a moment before offering her a wolfish smile. "Are you offering to lend me yours?"

Aurora rolled her eyes, "It's a wonder you don't have any friends but Mary Margaret and myself."

Emma laughed, turning back as the half clothed boy set her drink in front of her. She lifted the crystal to her lips taking a small sip. "Yes, well that's my little secret."

"You know Emma perhaps what you need is a challenge. These others are too broken in. Maybe you should train your own. I've heard that's what Mr. Gold did with his pet and he seems rather happy."

"Gold has many exotic pets; which one do you speak of?"

"The boy with the hook on his hand; everyone knows his wife is unhappy so why not make yourself happy?"

Emma took a breath releasing it slowly. "I don't know that I want to go through the trouble of training my own."

"But it may be what you need; to keep the boredom at bay."

Emma snorted, "I've trained one once before. I know what a pain in the ass it is."

"You shouldn't speak like a commoner. It makes you sound like one of them." She pointed to the stage where a boy and girl were being shown off to the waiting crowd.

Emma sighed, looking over at Aurora who cocked her head as though contemplating. "If one or both has caught your attention go ahead and get what you want." She stood up. "Don't hesitate on account of me."

"Take my advice Emma."

"I'll consider it."

* * *

"Ruby wake up…I hear…" Regina didn't get to finish her sentence. The door to their current safe place was blown open.

Regina gasped ducking behind the old battered desk as Ruby jerked awake and jumped up without even thinking. Regina wanted to grab her friend and pull her down but she knew what would happen. They would find them both even more quickly. She slid underneath the hole in the desk, squeezing back into a corner. She closed her eyes as she tried to keep herself from whimpering as she heard Ruby scream. She squeezed her eyes shut trying not to think about what would happen.

Flashlights were shining above them as tears began to pour down her face.

"Is that the only one?" She heard a voice speak nearby.

"Yes sir. We think there was one more but we aren't sure."

"Well keep looking. There is nowhere for it to go." She could hear the exasperation in the man's voice.

She bit her lip, trying to keep her breathing shallow so they wouldn't be able to hear. The loud sounds of the old desks being flipped made her jump. The noises got louder and she knew it would only be a matter of time now. They would find her and she and Ruby would both be turned into pets just like she had promised Granny she would never allow to happen.

"Found it." She winced as the light shining in her big brown eyes blinded her. She was pulled out from under the desk by two meaty arms. She thrashed about but it was no use. A long needle was stuck in her neck and the world went dark.

* * *

Emma glanced through the files she was handed as she walked among the cages in the large sterile room.

"So these are the ones you acquired last night?" She asked, motioning with the manila folder in hands towards the small cages. Sitting in them were boys and girls of various shapes and sizes but her cold eyes barely took them in.

"Yes ma'am. These are the ones we managed to bring to heel last night. We'll of course continue our search." The oily voice of the proprietor at her side washed over her.

She barely managed to keep a straight face as her upper lip longed to draw up in a snarl. She knew she would need a bath after dealing with this little ape in a suit.

She shook her head, her blonde braid swinging. "Of course and I'm sure you'll do Cerres proud." She offered a fake smile which was eaten up.

"For one of the nobles to choose a pet from among the stock that I've collected is quite an honor." The man was fluttering all over himself. "Especially one that hasn't been broken yet."

"Of course; I can imagine no higher honor." They stopped in front of a cage. Emma looked down at the pretty little brunette curled up in the corner. Despite the way the others cowered and cried softly this one didn't. Instead she stared the blonde right in the eyes.

She knelt down, her booted feet barely making a sound on the highly polished white tiled floor. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing." She murmured.

"Excuse me, your grace…I wouldn't get too close to that one."

"And why is that?" Emma asked with a smirk, her eyes never strayed from the pretty defiant face in front of her.

"It bites. Already bit two of my men. One of them needed ten stitches; the other fifteen."

The blonde couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. "Really now? This little thing did all that damage with just her mouth?" She continued to laugh. "What a little treasure you are." She spoke softly to the girl, who bared her teeth threateningly at her. She smirked, her eyes never leaving the pretty little stray in the cage. "Give me this one."

"Your grace, I don't think you understand what you are asking for. They think this one may need to be put down. They believe it's untrainable."

"Nothing is untrainable. It just needs a firm hand and the right amount of positive re-enforcement. I'll give you three times your asking price for it and you know I can afford it."

The man gulped and stuttered out a reply before moving away from her to gather the necessary paperwork she had to sign.

Emma watched him go before sitting down in front of the cage. She crossed her legs in front of her and rested her hands on her knees leaning forward so she could see every inch of the young girl.

"What's your name?" She asked.

The girl pursed her lips turning away.

"Should I call you what I will then? Is that your answer?" When no reply came, Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face. "All right let's see what should I call you? How about…Winny?" She asked.

The girl snorted but still refused to speak.

"All right maybe that's not it. What about Millicent? That's quite pretty."

Emma continued to list off names one more obnoxious then the other until the girl finally turned around.

"Will you stop?" She snapped, her brown eyes flashing angrily.

"Tell me your name and I will."

Her jaw set before she finally turned fully to look at her. "Regina. My name is Regina."

"That's a beautiful name, Regina. Suits you."

"What would you know about a name suiting a person?"

"Plenty; I've named quite a few pets in my time."

The newly named girl rolled her eyes and turned her body so that she didn't have to look at the older blonde woman anymore.

"You've got quite a set of fangs on you Regina. I think I'll enjoy you quite a bit."

"Just like those men?"

"Anything that can fuck up Sidney Glass' meatheads is all right in my books."

"I'm not an it. I'm a girl and I have a name."

"So you've said but all I see is a rabid dog and that's all they see. Prove that image wrong and you may yet get treated like a human being."

Regina growled low in her throat. She glared at the blonde woman who slid to her feet. "Now you're just proving my point little one. Perhaps work on that being more human than animal and we'll see what that gets you."

The rattling of the cage door let her know her words had angered the girl as she strode away intent to meet Sidney away from her soon to be pet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerres **

**Chapter 2 **

**Author's Notes: I actually never intended for this to be high up on my list to complete. Honestly it's really not but hey it's written up to chapter 4 and maybe we'll see what happens and I might be possessed to continue it at a later date once I finish up higher priority fics for me. I hope you guys enjoy it! ~ Bella**

* * *

"I heard you found something to entertain yourself with." Aurora spoke softly as she settled down at the small rounded table where Emma was sipping her coffee that morning.

The blonde looked up and set the cup down. "Yes, it seems I have. Why do you ask?"

Aurora shrugged, her brown hair lifting ever so slightly from the movement. She folded her legs and set her hands in her lap as was proper. "Rumor also has it that they were planning on euthanizing it before you swooped in and brought it home."

The older blonde smirked and shook her head. "That does seem to be the case. We tend to favor those that we believe are easily malleable."

"It makes them easier to mold into what we want," Aurora agreed.

"So why does my business concern you?"

"I just want to make sure you know what sort of investment you are putting into this thing and if it's actually worth your time."

Emma lifted the cup to her lips again taking a small sip. "I don't know." She finally answered as she set it down. "But it will be one hell of a trip to finding out." She offered a smirk, which gained her a withering look from her younger friend.

"It's a wonder you have anyone." She pointed out dryly. "Where did you leave the little darling anyway?"

"At home."

"Are you crating it? That worked wonders with mine." Aurora leaned forward looking intent as she took a ripe orange from the bowl sitting in between them. Slowly she began to peel the skin off revealing the fruit underneath.

Emma nodded, "That does seem to be best; gives it a safe place or so I've heard."

"It does. You have to give a little to get a lot. Crating works best when they're nervous, upset or scared. It gives them a safe place to be where they can calm down and unwind on their own. It's something the trainers employ at first before they begin to take it away from them as they go through the programs."

"Do you still allow Mulan in her crate?" Emma asked, cocking her head.

"Yes, of course I do. Sometimes she needs it and when she comes out she's much calmer because of it."

"I'll consider that then."

"Let her stay in there for a few days and then coax her out. I'm sure it'll help."

"This one is rather wild; I somehow don't think traditional techniques will work on it."

"Then you'll have to break it and reform it." Aurora sighed. "Why you have to pick something so difficult, I'll never understand. You could have any pet you want but you choose this one that they thought to put down."

"I like a challenge and Regina is going to provide that to me."

"Oh? Is that what you've named it?"

"Yes, it's pretty isn't it?"

"It's lovely," Aurora agreed with a small smile as she took a careful bite of the blood orange. Emma watched as the red fruit juice gushed over her lips. How strange a sight it was in this new world; something old in a shining sea of new things.

"I heard we lost some men on last night's salvage mission. Terrible really," Aurora sighed. "But they were able to bring back a lot considering."

"Yes, they were. Shampoo and other goods that we all like to have." The blonde murmured. "I've got to go down there and figure out what happened and sort through what was brought back."

"Well you don't have to but you should be there to command it since you are the head of that company."

"It helps them to see me. Makes them feel like we are all in this together." Emma agreed sliding to her feet. "Will I see you later?"

"Hopefully, perhaps for dinner? I'd like to see your newest acquisition even if it is in its crate."

"Of course, I'll let Jefferson know you are coming for dinner."

Aurora nodded and watched her go, "I hope you know what you're doing Emma," She called after her as the blonde waved over her shoulder.

* * *

"You'd best eat." A soft male voice spoke as Regina looked up from her place curled up in the corner of the large crate they'd placed her in for transport.

"Why? If I starve myself I'll be out of this miserable place sooner." She snapped.

The man knelt down and gave her a soft smile. How strange looking he was, she thought, wearing a waist coat and cravat as though these were days long past. Even before the world had gone to hell, no one wore fashions like that.

"If you starve yourself, then Emma will force you to eat. Simple as that and trust me being force fed is much worse than just eating it yourself." The man's eyes were kind though they did appear kind of cloudy.

Regina stared at him for a few moments. "Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Jefferson, I work here."

"Are you a pet too?"

"No, but I was…when I was younger. Emma rescued me before they put me down for being too old."

"They actually do that?" Regina looked sick at the possibility.

"Some of them do but she doesn't. She believes that's cruel even by their standards."

"She's just as cruel as they are."

"Well that's where you're wrong; she's actually quite kind…firm but kind if you give her the chance to be."

"I'd rather die." Regina snapped, twisting to look back at the wood of her crate.

"She's given you quite a bit all ready. That blanket and pillow didn't get in there because of the slavers correct?"

Brown eyes cut back towards him as she glared hatefully at him. How dare he talk to her about things he didn't understand! He had no idea what this was like…only he did.

"You said she saved you? Why?"

"She always liked me for some reason. When she found out my previous owner planned to euthanize me, she stepped in. Offered to pay him double what he paid for me. It was unheard of but she did it. She had me trained to be her personal assistant. I cook, clean, arrange appointments for her, keep the books, whatever she needs."

"And you're content with that?"

"I'm content with living. I don't want to die and that's exactly what was going to happen to me. Same thing that was going to happen to you, they thought you were too willful and given your penchant for biting well they thought you were too rabid to be dealt with. They were going to put you down."

"Better that than being here."

Jefferson sighed, clearly growing frustrated with her. Good, she didn't need him. She just needed to escape then she'd figure out how to get Ruby and they'd get the hell out of here.

"Will you just please eat? Mistress will be angry if she sees you haven't and trust me she will force feed you."

"She can't make me eat."

"She can and she will. Try her and watch what she does."

Regina nibbled her bottom lip before looking at the simple soup and fresh baked bread that now rested on the outside of her crate. The door was open she could try to shoot past Jefferson and get out but she had no idea where she was going. As impulsive as she was, she knew that was a bad thing. She had to plan and plot then she could figure her way out of here.

She sighed and shook her head. "My stomach has been rebelling ever since they shot me up with that stuff that knocked me out for transport." She reached behind her, rubbing at the small place where neck met shoulder. The long needle had been thrust there putting her out almost immediately.

"I'll get you something to help settle your stomach. Mistress said she didn't want you to be drugged but they didn't listen. She was very angry when you were first brought here."

"Why does she care? I'm nothing more than a play thing to her."

"You're like a prized dog, something to be shown off. Something that shows status. For her to take you on, one that they thought unmanageable, is to prove her worthiness to the upper society. Truth be told, she hates them all but she tolerates them because she has no choice. Like you and me."

"She has her freedom and we're to come to heel to her." Regina began and Jefferson shook his head.

"Emma is many things. Cold, hard, maybe a bit sadistic but she's also a lot like us. She's as stuck here as we are."

"Yet we're the ones wearing her collar." She pointed to the thin circle of silver circling the man's neck.

"There are many forms of collars little one. You'll soon find that out."

"What if I don't want to?"

"What choice do you have?"

"I could run away," Regina glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

"And get drug back here and punished publicly for your efforts. Do you know what they do to runaways?"

Regina set her jaw, staring at him with her impossibly dark eyes.

"They beat you within an inch of your life and hang you up in the square for the common folks to take advantage of for three days. If you survive, you're brought down and given back to your owner who decides whether you live or die and you'd best pray they choose to let you die because trust me living is the worst fate."

"What do they do to the ones that survive?" She asked softly, feeling a chill.

"They cut the tendon in one of your legs so you'll never be able to run again and you'll live your life as nothing more than a forgotten servant. Never to know the affection of any." Jefferson's face looked a bit haunted but then he shook his head and his eyes cleared.

Regina narrowed her eyes staring at him. "Then it sounds as though death would be a welcome reprieve."

"What do you think being her pet means Regina?"

"I know what it means."

"I don't think you do. As her pet, you're given quite a bit of freedom. Emma doesn't believe you are mindless unlike these other bastards."

"Yet I am to bend myself to her will. How does that make her any better than the mindless beasts these other bastards you speak of make me?"

"You will be treated well and fair as long as you give her the respect she deserves. She is above you but you will be treated with respect. Eat what you can. I'll bring you something to settle your stomach. Emma will return shortly."

Regina opened her mouth to speak, to refuse but Jefferson was gone as quickly as he came. She sighed and curled up a bit tighter. She had no desire to eat, her stomach truly was rebelling. She glanced back at the food before she slowly reached out. Her shoulder protested the movement but she pulled the small cup full of water close and took a few sips. Her stomach shifted but nothing came up in her throat before she decided to take a few bites of the bread.

By the time Jefferson returned she'd eaten all the food he'd left and curled herself back up with the blanket pulled over her frame.

"Sleep well little one. You'll feel better once your Mistress is here." He murmured softly, giving her a small smile.

She'd do well or Emma would die trying of that he was absolutely certain.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're home early." Jefferson noted as soon as Emma stepped through the door.

She offered him a wan smile. "Things were tense and I thought it best to leave."

"Is it true the others didn't make it back?" He was careful to keep his voice low, he knew how upset Emma would get at such things.

"Only a few men made it back and the supplies they brought were well worth the loss." Emma parroted back to him as she pulled her coat off.

He took it from her and moved to the coat closet to hang it up. The light sparkled off the white tile floors he'd just finished polishing before she'd gotten home.

She sighed, her proud shoulders slumping ever so slightly as her boots clicked. She moved towards the large silver mirror hanging in the foyer above the vase full of roses. Emma wasn't very fond of the flower herself but Jefferson was and she always indulged him when he wanted to put them in vases throughout their home.

"How do you feel about it ma'am?" He asked, showing her the respect she easily captivated.

"Those men were brave, they didn't deserve to die. I'm sending their families a stipend. They deserve it for what they did."

"That's very noble of you ma'am."

"It's the least I can do."

"And the men love you for it." Jefferson offered as she moved into the sunken den.

She settled down in the beautiful red leather chair. She propped her feet up on the matching ottoman as Jefferson moved around, staring the logs in the marble fireplace and moving to retrieve Emma a glass of red wine. She only drank it when she didn't want to get drunk but still needed a buzz to get through the afternoon.

"Jefferson,"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Aurora is coming tonight for dinner. She wants to see my newest acquisition…prepare her favorites for I doubt I'll eat much."

"Of course. And what about your…newest possession?"

"Did she eat?"

"Yes, and last I checked on her she was sleeping. The drugs they used to transport her here are still pumping through her system heavily."

"I told them not to do that. Though she's a fighter she still would've been fine to transport in the crate they had her in."

"I know." Jefferson knelt down carefully, wincing as he favored his good leg.

Though he'd hidden the injury well with Emma's help, it was still there and it was still sore even to this day.

"Does it hurt?" The blonde asked kindly though she didn't turn to look at him. She knew he would be leaning against the large leather couch trying to rest his leg as much as possible.

"A bit but not as much as it used to; the new boots help."

"There are new painkillers in my coat for you. Take them and use them when you need them. I know your leg bothers you."

"It's something I can tolerate." Though his eyes said otherwise; he was still as strong willed as he had always been.

"Do not lie to me," She commanded. "It was one of the terms I set for you when I took you in."

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't want to worry you." He said softly.

"I know," Her voice gentled. "You are a good boy Jefferson, you always have been."

He preened at the praise, offering her a true smile. She smiled back at him, knowing how easy it was to make him happy.

"Go ahead and prepare supper and then get off your leg. I want you to rest it as much as possible in the next few days. I'm going to check on my little one."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Regina slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the light flowing into her cage. She pulled the blanket a bit tighter around her before she felt it. Eyes roaming over her body; she had grown familiar with that sensation. She sat up, holding the blanket tighter as her eyes met sage green ones.

"Good evening." Emma greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"What do you care?" Regina snapped back.

The blonde never reached for her merely folded her hands in her lap as she settled down in the space right before the opening of the large crate. The carpet was a soft dove grey and obviously plush enough that she had no problem staying there if need be.

"This is yours. No one will reach for you while you are in here. It's your safe place. You may do whatever you wish within the confines of this space as long as you don't mutilate yourself, attempt to kill yourself, or attempt to cause harm to any others." The blonde spoke as though the little brunette hadn't opened her mouth at all.

"And why should I do this?" Regina's nostrils flared.

"Because I can take it away from you just as easily as I've given it. You're life belongs to me now. You'd best get used to that."  
"And if I refuse?"

"Then I will break you." The words were stated with such cold finality that the little brunette couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

She turned her eyes downward, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "You are a monster."

"Indeed I am but I'm one you'll have to bed so you'd best get used to it."

"And if that thought turns my stomach?"

"So be it. We all do what we must to survive and despite your claims, you want to live."

"Not as your whore." Regina snapped, her eyes meeting cold green head on.

"No, you aren't going to be a whore. You're to be my pet."

"And that makes me a glorified whore."

"Such pretty words; where did you learn them," The blonde cocked her head. Her golden curls caught the light reminding Regina of a ring on a woman's finger a long time ago.

Regina faltered, staring at her as the memory swept onto the edge of her consciousness before it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I…"

"It's not necessary to answer, you'd only lie anyways. We both know that."

"I'm no liar."

"And you're no whore either. You see we both win."

Regina glared at her as the blonde offered her a cold smirk.

"Common courtesy is lost on you so I will treat you just like the slavers did. As a piece of property and nothing more, pity that I so looked forward to debating politics with you."

"Why debate on something when I know you'll claim to win?"

"Because unlike most of those that I surround myself with, I can admit defeat," The blonde offered her another cold smile.

"This is your home now little one. You'd best get used to it. Learn what you can from Jefferson but make no mistake, you are mine and I will do whatever I see fit with you." She continued.

"Does that include raping me?"

"Can an object be raped?"

"I'm no object." Regina refused, clutching her blanket tighter.

"You have no rights, everything you have I give you. Food, shelter, everything and I can just as easily take it away."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because it pleases me not to do so, don't cross me though. You'll see I'm just as sadistic as those stories they tell you on the streets about the high classmen and their pretty pets."

"They say beyond the wall there isn't anything. That the savagery of the illness isn't real; it was invented by you and those around you to keep us subjugated. So you can have your pretty playthings. "

"They say a great many things to justify themselves. Just as everyone does but the savagery beyond the wall does exist and it will eat you alive."

Regina bit her lip, staring at the blonde that continued to watch her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"This is to be my safe haven?" She asked, after a time.

"Yes, you have my word. No one will try and drag you from it. If you are scared, upset, or any sort of combination of anything negative, you may retreat here until such a time as you feel that you can properly put those feelings to bed."

"And I'm free to come and go as I please?"

"Within the confines of my home yes and that does include the rooftop garden and its fruit trees."

"Fruit trees?"

"Yes, apples and oranges mostly but there are a few pear trees and grape vines. You may eat your fill if you choose to walk up there."

Regina stared at her for a moment, "Then I may choose to never come out?"

"No, you will come out but in your own time."

"Then I will stay here forever."

"There are ways to coax you out. No food, no water, no way to relieve yourself." Emma pointed out the obvious flaws in her new pet's plans.

The small brunette gritted her teeth. "Why have your servant bring me food if that is your ultimate goal?"

"Because you need to eat; I know what the slavers do. They starve you and pump you full of drugs to make you docile."

"And you won't do that?"

"Only if you prove to be unbearable; I don't believe in those drugs. The negative side effects make it completely ineffective for long term use."

"It would make me kneel before you faster," came the cheeky reply.

"And it would also make you spread your legs faster." The blonde agreed, noting the frown that fell across her pet's pretty face. "But I like a challenge and you've proven to me that you aren't a brainless half-wit with nothing but my pleasure at the forefront of your mind."

"I won't spread my legs for you." Regina frowned.

"You will and you'll enjoy it too."

"I won't."

"We'll just have to see. My friend is coming tonight and she's bringing her pet. If you'd like to meet them, you may but as is you're also equally as welcome to remain in your crate. Either way she'll get to see you."

"I don't want to meet your friend."

"But you will and you will be polite or else there will be consequences."

"Like cutting my tendon?"

"That's cruel even by my standards."

"So is keeping me alive when I so clearly wish to perish."

"You don't wish to perish. You wish to stay alive because every moment that you have breath in your lungs is a chance to escape me and that will keep you going."

The brunette's lips parted to speak before they snapped closed as the blonde woman rose to her feet.

"Try to be good little one. I know that's not exactly a part of your repertoire but we can always hope."  
"I'm not your little one."

"You're mine to do with as I please and if calling you little one gives me pleasure then that is what you will be called. Look on the bright side at least I didn't call you what the slavers called you."

Regina gnashed her teeth at the memory, seething at the nickname they'd given her.

"Isn't that right…little ankle biter?"

"How dare you!" She shrieked, almost flying out of her crate. As is she didn't expect the sharp stab of pain that seized her. She collapsed her body spasming under the strange electric shocks.

"Do you know what this is?" The blonde knelt back down, holding out a small black remote control.

"No," Regina gasped out; her muscles still twitching painfully from the previous onslaught. She refused to let her tears be heard in her voice though she felt them leaking down her cheeks.

"They implant all new pets with these before they send them off to training. A small chip that rests at the base of your skull; it can cause you unbearable pain if you choose to disrespect me."

Regina whimpered; flinching back without a thought as the blonde's finger hovered over the button.

"You belong to me. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better off you'll be. I can call you whatever I want. I can strip you naked and use you as a party favor for all my friends to suck and fuck as they choose and mark my words pet I will do it if that's what it takes to make you realize your place. You will never escape me, your body, your mind; your very soul belongs to me. I bought and paid for you and I will have every inch of you before I'm finished. If that is the only lesson you learn today, I hope you take it to heart. I will do whatever it takes to make you realize that you are mine and if that includes breaking you down to your very essence and rebuilding you the way I want you to be so be it."

"Why?" Regina managed to breathe out.

"Because I can," The cold reply came as easily as a fish moved through water.

She bit her lip before making her decision. Despite her body's painful spasms, she pulled her blanket tighter around her cocooning in it for a moment before she spoke again.

"Please ma'am. Please don't." She whimpered as her tears continued to leak down her pretty cheeks when she noticed the blonde's finger resting on the button of the small remote but not putting pressure on it to push it down and cause her body the extreme amount of pain it had just experienced.

"Don't give me reason to and this will be the last time you experience it again."

"I'll be good." She managed.

"I know you will be. You're a good girl Regina." Her words were soft but still authoritative. "Why don't you come here and let me pet you?"

"Do I have to leave my crate?" Came the tearful question.

"No, you may stay in your crate. May I reach inside?"

"Yes ma'am." She slowly dragged her body towards the opening before she collapsed. She whined softly until she felt the blonde woman's hand ease into her hair. She let out a small breath as the hand merely carded through her long black hair, curling it around long fingers ever so gently. There was comfort in that touch, seduction that went along with the firm gentleness that promised if she was only good, she would reap the reward.

She heard herself offer a soft sigh as the pain slowly receded. "Good girl," The blonde cooed to her and she allowed herself to be seduced for those few moments. "Such a sweet girl, that's my good little girl. You'll be all right. Mistress won't hurt you again unless you misbehave."

"I won't." She offered in response. "I won't misbehave…ma'am." She couldn't bring herself to call this woman her Mistress.

"That's a good girl, good first steps. We'll get you there. You just have to trust me. I will take care of you if you're good."

"And if I'm bad?" She asked through half lidded eyes.

"Then punishment will be swift but fair and we'll both work on correcting that. You're behavior reflects mine after all."

She nodded, choosing not to say a word. She sighed and snuggled a bit closer to the opening liking the hand that was still carding through her hair so easily.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there or how long the blonde continued to pet her before a soft voice interrupted the lulling quiet. She tensed immediately and pulled away. Realizing what she had done, she retreated back into the corner of the crate looking down at her lap as she balled her fists in anger. How dare that woman make her behave like that? She wasn't a docile little pet, she was a fighter. She'd fight this until the end.

"Mistress, your guest has arrived. She's eager to see you." Jefferson's soft voice floated to her ears. She jerked her head up watching as the blonde woman rose to her feet.

"Of course, tell Aurora I'll be right there. Is her pet with her tonight?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I should've figured. Aurora so rarely leaves her home without her. Bring my pet something to eat and then retire. You need your rest."

"Thank you ma'am; I'll bring her something suitable."

"Something light, perhaps some of the apples from my garden; they've come in have they not?"

"Yes Mistress. I brought in a little too much to make the apple crumb cake your guest favors."

"Then cut one up and bring it along with my pet's meal for her dessert. She'll like them. They're sweet."

Regina listened as the voices slowly faded. She let out a soft sigh before lying back down. Her muscles were still tight and tense but no longer aching so terribly. She closed her eyes, awaiting the next turn of her strange fate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Regina?"

The pretty brunette sat up at the sound of that soft voice.

"Regina, wake up my little lovely." The voice was so gentle and tender. A woman's voice; like the warm sun on her cheeks in the spring. It was so sweet and she sighed happily as she dropped her pretty porcelain doll and ran towards the woman. Her face was blurry but she could make out the beautiful ruby and emerald ring on her finger. The gold was woven around the gems in a pretty braided pattern as she reached for the woman's hand.

"Regina?" The voice was no longer a woman's but a man's. "Regina, wake up. It's time for dinner."

She sat up, pulling her blanket around herself a bit tighter. It took her a moment to orient herself. The first thing she took in was that every muscle in her body was screaming from her quick movements. She let out a soft whimper before collapsing back on the floor of the large crate.

"Mistress said you'd be hurting and that you probably wouldn't want to eat." Jefferson's voice was soft sympathetic even.

"It hurts." She managed to get out as she tried to make her teeth stop chattering. It hadn't been this bad when Emma was petting her, why had her body suddenly decided to lock up like this?

"I know. It's supposed to hurt, it's meant to incapacitate you." Jefferson pointed out as he carefully settled himself in front of her crate.

She glanced over at him. "It wasn't that bad before," She whispered.

"No, it's worse later on because your muscles have time to stiffen. They hurt worse because of it. You have to loosen them before you'll be able to get comfortable again. The longer you allow them to harden up, the worst the pain is." He explained carefully. Despite the dull throbbing in his leg, he still managed to speak as calmly as ever.

"How do I do that?" She asked, trying to stop the tears from leaking from the corners of her eyes. Her body hurt so badly.

"A hot bath or a massage. Either one would help."

"I'd have to leave my crate for both." She pointed out.

"Do you not wish to leave it?" He asked her, with a small kind smile.

"No, but if I leave here, she might take it away."

"She won't take it away."

"How do you know?" Regina cut her eyes at him, still not willing to trust him or the other woman at all.

"Because she told you she wouldn't." As if it were that simple.

Regina snorted as she forced herself into a sitting position, her back screamed in protest and she groaned softly. Jefferson looked at her sympathetically but didn't say a word.

"And I'm supposed to trust her on her word?"

"Has she lied to you yet?" Jefferson answered her question with a question.

Glaring at him, she folded her arms carefully across her chest. Uncomfortable, she dropped them to her sides immediately.

"She is with her friend. Even if she wanted to take your crate away she wouldn't while they're here." He tried to reason with her.

Chewing on her lip, the little brunette made up her mind.

"I won't leave here for long."

"You don't have to. I'll run you a bath and then you can relax until your muscles loosen up. Then you can come back and rest." He offered, trying to coax her from the crate.

"You know once my body isn't hurting, I'll try to run?" she cocked her head.

"I am well acquainted with that fact but I think we both know it's a bad idea. For one you don't even know where you are going and for two you're still weak and sore from what happened with the slavers."

"According to you, I will be maimed if I try to run."

"If you get caught, you will." He stood up carefully, easing his weight to his good leg. "Unfortunately," He spoke a bit louder, "there is only so many places you can hide before you're caught."

"I'm pretty good at hiding. I've been hiding for four or five years now." Regina pointed out. She sighed as she watched his legs move away before she tried to settle back and relax as much as possible. Her body was still screaming at her and she felt a bit nauseated from the pain.

* * *

"So this is her?" Aurora asked as she knelt down in front of the crate.

Despite her wet hair and slightly ragged appearance, Regina glared at her daring her to say something about her physical appearance. She knew she looked bad but frankly she didn't care what this woman or Emma thought of her.

"Isn't she lovely?" Aurora was smiling as she looked up at Emma.

"Indeed she is." The brunette cut her eyes upward before pulling her blanket a bit tighter around her. Jefferson had found her a nightgown to wear but it was rather thin and she wasn't comfortable having her body so openly displayed to the strangers in front of her. Jefferson, she noted, was nowhere to be found.

Aurora frowned noting the way Regina covered herself.  
"Emma it's not a good idea to allow it to do that." She pointed out as Emma knelt down.

The blonde cut her eyes at the younger woman before looking back at her new pet. She cocked her head to one side, noticing the little brunette baring her teeth.

"I think it's all right." She finally said. "I keep it rather cold in here. I would rather her be comfortable."

"It's not good to spoil it so much." Aurora's big eyes stared at Emma. "Otherwise they think they can get away with anything."

"It's mine Aurora and I'll do what I choose to with her." Emma turned her eyes towards the little brunette in her crate. "I would rather her be comfortable while we get to know one another."

"You should be more concerned about her knowing your wants and needs." Aurora sighed as Emma cut her eyes back towards her once more.

She lifted her hands. "Fine, fine. It's yours to do what you want with it."

"And that's exactly how it will be. Come let's go and enjoy some apple crumb." Emma stood up and offered her hand to her pretty younger friend.

"Of course." The pretty brunette offered her a small smile. "Would you like to stay with Emma's pet?" She looked back and for the first time Regina noticed someone else sitting just behind her.

"No ma'am. I'd like to stay with you." The Asian girl replied easily with her eyes on the floor.

Regina felt her stomach turn at the sight. There was no way in the seven hells that she'd act like that. She twisted, her body feeling much more at ease as she put her back to the others. Her own little form of protest.

"You should stop that behavior Emma. It's bad for it to think that's okay."

"That's enough Aurora. I know you mean well but do not proceed to tell me how to train my pet. It's mine, not yours and I will do with her what I choose." Emma snapped, her voice low but dangerous.

Regina turned her head looking up at the sound of the blonde woman's voice. She shivered a bit and curled up a bit tighter. Somehow she didn't think that boded well for her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. You do what you think is right. I'm just worried for you. I want you to succeed with this one."

"And I will. I will punish and reward her as I see fit. Now let's leave her to rest in peace. She's had a long day and I would rather her sleep."

The little brunette in the crate let out a puff of air as she relaxed back. She was in no mood to deal with these people tonight. When they were gone, she laid back down sighing softly as her body relaxed. She was almost asleep when she heard a throat clear.

She looked over her shoulder to see the blonde woman kneeling down. "Here I brought you some of the apple crumb Jefferson made. He said you really enjoyed the apples."

Regina sat up staring at the blonde who offered her a soft smile. "Eat, you look half starved. You could use the extra weight."

"Why do you care if I look half starved?" She asked.

"Because no one deserves to go to bed with an empty belly."

"And what would you know about starving?" She snipped as she tightened her grip on the blanket.

"More than you think I do. Eat and then get some rest. It's for the best."

The brunette girl opened her mouth to speak but the blonde woman was already gone. She frowned before sliding forward. Glancing out to make sure she was alone, she snatched the plate and began to devour the warm crumble.

She was almost asleep when she heard the door open and then close with an audible click. She sat up a bit watching the opening of her crate wearily as the blonde woman knelt in front of it after a few moments of listening to her movements. Tired green eyes stared into the darkness and she glared back daring the woman to say anything to her.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked. Regina physically pulled back at the soft tone of her voice.

Her lips parted before she forced herself to speak. "Why do you care if I'm comfortable or not?" She couldn't let the woman think she was softening up to her.

"I'll bring you some more pillows to sleep on, I know this wood is hard and I'm sure it hurts." The woman's voice was still tired. Her shoulders were hunched slightly as though she were bearing some heavy physical burden.

"I'm fine," Regina finally responded.

The blonde woman nodded, "All right. This is your room by the way. If you feel the urge to explore it you may. You'll sleep here when you're not in my bed. Everything here is for your use. Don't destroy it though or I'll take it all away from you and restrict you to the crate for however long it takes for you to realize your mistake."

The brunette's jaw clenched. "Why would you think I have any desire to use things that belong to you?"

"You may as well adjust to the fact that this is your life now. The sooner you accept it, the better off you'll be."

"I'll never accept this. This is a fate worse than death to me." Her voice was fierce but it didn't take much to hear the slight tremble to it.

"So be it little one. Do as you like but if you refuse to come out then I'll force you out as simple as that."

"I thought you said this was mine and I could stay here as long as I like?"

"Within reason you may." The blonde woman conceded as she climbed to her feet. "But remember your life is in my hands and I can do with your body as I choose. Don't think I won't take advantage of that fact."

"You'd rape me then?"

"Your body is mine. Is it considered rape if it belongs to me?" Emma asked, but it was impossible for the little brunette to see the woman's disgusted face from her standing position. Best if she didn't, even if the blonde had no intention of raping her, the fear would do her some good. Perhaps she'd fall from the pedestal she had put herself on that much sooner.

"You're disgusting." She snarled.

"And you're mine. I bought and paid for you just like anything else I own. You're my property and I'll treat you as such."

"Leave me alone."

"The door will be locked as soon as I leave and the windows are barred. You're not going anywhere so you'd best get that out of your head. I'm being patient with you little one but don't think I won't punish you for your wrong actions should you take any."

"You'd have to catch me first."

"Oh I'd catch you just fine. You'd best be more concerned about what you'll endure once you're caught because it's an inevitable thing if you choose to try and run."

The old familiar argument wasn't comforting at all to either woman but it seemed to be a part of their routine now and they both fell into it easily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerres **

**Chapter 5**

"Regina," A soft voice called. "Regina my dear, it's time to wake up. Come my little darling. It's time to get up."

Regina sat up, looking around as she furrowed her brow. Where was the woman calling for her? She didn't see her and yet she'd heard her quite clearly.

She lifted a hand to her brow before she ran her fingers through her thick tresses. She paused before she pulled a lock of hair forward, studying it with wide eyes. It was the cleanest she had ever seen or felt her hair in a long time. It had been so long since she'd been able to bathe like she'd been able to last night. Even when the slavers took her and Ruby off the street, they'd only been given a harsh scrub with a bar of terrible smelling soap and soaked with cold water from a hose. She shuddered as she wrapped the thick fleece blanket a bit tighter around her. It was just beginning to turn light outside. She could tell by the way the light played on the floor right outside her crate.

She took a breath, releasing it slowly before she made her decision. She scooted out from the dark cavern of the crate and glanced around. The room was rather simple; it didn't hold much personality. Simple white washed walls, a white and grey comforter thrown across the rather ordinary bed. The window was indeed barred, she noticed. So the blonde woman hadn't lied to her. She glanced at the closed door noting its handle. It was different then others she'd seen. This one was made out of glass or crystal. It would make it hard to break out due to the fact that she wasn't sure where she could stick something into to pick the lock.

She placed her hand on the knob and waited. She half expected a shock from the small chip but nothing happened. She turned the door knob and was surprised when it gave and the door fell open. She waited another few moments before she pulled the door open fully and peered out. A small hallway stretched before her that led down into a large room. Light was barely visible in the large room. She waited taking a few breaths before making her decision. She moved slowly down the hallway, the thick carpet cushioning her feet and hiding the sounds of her movements.

She crept down the hallway and towards the big room. The view from the windows was incredible, floor to ceiling on the west side of the room. She could see buildings and rooftop gardens and more buildings. It was a pretty view; she had hardly ever been able to look out the windows and see what was there. She turned her dark eyes gliding over the overstuffed leather furniture and glass top table. Everything seemed so neat, even down to the flowers in the vase in the middle of the coffee table. She looked over at the large fireplace and the pretty picture above the fireplace. It was some sort of nature scene but as she stepped closer, she noticed the smaller framed picture sitting on the mantle of the very clean dark marble fireplace. She studied it for a moment before she lifted the simple silver frame.

In the picture, a beautiful girl with honey brown hair and large blue eyes. She was sitting on a small bench near a large orange tree that was filled with the orange colored fruits. She was wearing a blue sundress and a thick book was resting in her lap. She looked happy, there was a bright smile that stretched across her pretty pink lips.

"I see you've found her," Jefferson's voice spoke from somewhere behind her.

Regina gasped, almost dropping the picture frame. She twisted quickly, a blush lighting up her face as she realized she was caught doing something…what she assumed was the wrong thing.

She took a breath, finding her voice before she spoke. "Who is she?"

"Her name was Belle."

"Was?"

Jefferson nodded, limping forward ever so slightly. Regina furrowed her brow, it was the first time she noticed the limp. She shook her head, looking up at him as he came forward. He took the picture from her hands and set it back on the mantle.

"Was she…her pet?" Regina asked, refusing to call her by any respectful name.

"Yes, she was. It was a long story."

"Will you tell me?"

Jefferson's blue eyes studied her before she spoke. "She was about your age when she first came here. You're about sixteen right?"

"Seventeen." Regina muttered.

"Then you were about Belle's age when she was first brought here too." Jefferson studied the photograph for a moment before turning to look at the other girl.

"Did she hate it as much as I did?"

"I don't think anyone likes to have their wings clipped but we make do with the circumstances we're handed." He positioned the picture carefully before looking back at Regina. "Belle was many things to many people," He paused. "Mistress wouldn't like us talking about her."

"Where is she?"

"She's gone to work; we likely won't see her until tonight."

"So why can't you tell me about Belle then? If she's not here; why would she find out?'

Jefferson bit his lip looking at her for a moment. Regina took a breath and widened her eyes slightly. She didn't feel the least bit guilty about manipulating him at that moment.

"I want to know what I'm up against. Who I'm being compared to; I'm here to take her place am I not?" She made sure her voice trembled ever so slightly.

Jefferson folded immediately. "You are and you aren't. You're here to help Mistress forget but you also should try to make your own place within her home. Don't try to take Belle's. I'm afraid that may be impossible."

"What happened to Belle?"

"She ran away."

"Why? She looks so happy in the picture." She pointed towards the bright smile on the woman's face.

"We still don't know. When Emma bought Belle, there was another that wanted her. Would've ripped off his right arm to pay for her but somehow Emma won her. He never did forgive her for it and he's a very powerful man by all accounts." Jefferson paused. "But Emma got her and things were good. She made our Mistress so happy. She was very intelligent, she loved to read. Sometimes they would debate books until the early morning light." Jefferson paused. "We never did figure out why she ran but she did. For some reason; she ran. Emma was beside herself with grief. She did everything in her power to get Belle back." He bit his lip as he moved to rest his hands on the mantle. He shifted his weight to his good leg before looking back at the girl before him.

"When they finally found her, Emma was out on a raid. She used to go with the men pretty regularly. She wasn't there for what happened afterwards."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked. "What did they do to her?"

"They made an example out of her. The entire time; she begged to see Emma. She kept calling for Mistress and pleading with anyone to ask her to come for her. It didn't make a difference. After three days and with no sign of Emma well…"

"They killed her didn't they?"

Jefferson sighed. "I don't know." He finally answered. "And if Mistress knows, she doesn't speak of it. Belle was a sweetheart and she loved Emma so much. And Emma loved her too. They were perfect for each other."

"I can't compare to that can I?" Regina asked as she bit her lower lip.

"No, but you can make your own place in her heart."

"I won't."

"You will if you let yourself submit." Jefferson took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "She's more interested in you than she has been in anyone in a long time."

"She lied to me."

"No she hasn't."

"Yes, she has. She said the door would be locked and yet clearly I've been able to make my way out."

Jefferson offered her a small smile. "She didn't lie to you. She left early this morning and she knew she wouldn't be back until late. So she left me the key to your room. I opened the door so that you could come out if you wanted to and you did."

"I thought it would be a nice chance to see where the weaknesses in this place lay." Regina offered sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

Jefferson shrugged. "Suit yourself. I was just about to start breakfast. Would you feel so inclined to join me?"

"What are you making?" Regina asked, cutting her eyes at him as he slowly began to limp his way to the kitchen.

"You ran away too didn't you?" She asked softly, for the first time truly taking in his limp.

He paused, his spine going rigid before he nodded. "Let's just say we all aren't as lucky as you and Belle are Regina. Sometimes running away even for a brief moment can be worth a lifetime of pain and suffering."

"You said your former master was going to have you put down for being too old." Regina's brow furrowed. "So why then did you run?"

"It was better than laying down and just dying."

"And…she stepped in?"

"Right when he went to cut my throat in front of the masses. You see when you run and the crowd is calling for your blood there is little other choice for your owner. "

"That's sick."

"It's a brave new world Regina. And those that aren't strong enough to survive in it will die."

"If I run, do you think she'll have me killed?"

"No, but she won't stop them from punishing you properly." He motioned for her to settle down at the round table in the center of the kitchen. "We eat here when we're not asked to eat with our Mistress."

Regina's brow furrowed as she studied him before doing as he told her. She couldn't cook anyways.

"So what do you do during the day while she's gone?" She was careful not to call the other woman by her name or the title Jefferson used so easily.

"A lot. I cook and clean. Today I need to go up to the garden. The oranges have come in and they need to be picked. I was thinking of making an orange glaze for the chicken I'm making tonight."

"You're making chicken?" It had been so long since she'd eaten meat. Her mouth watered at the thought of it. The last time she'd eaten it had been when Granny was still alive and she'd managed to wrangle a small hen for the three of them to enjoy on Christmas. That had been the last holiday's they'd spent with Granny. She had died a month later.

"Yes, I usually do." Jefferson waved a hand. "I was going to make pancakes and eggs for breakfast for us. Mistress lets us have whatever we want. She has no problem acquiring items for us as well as herself."

"I bet. She can just take them from the lower people."

"Or she can find them when she goes on raids."

"She goes on raids? Like outside the walls of Cerres?"

"Yes, of course."

"What does she do on these raids?" Regina asked as she watched Jefferson move around though he stumbled every once in a while, the kitchen was son filled with the delicious smell of cooking foods. Her stomach grumbled, longing to eat what it was sure would be the best breakfast she'd had in years.

"Well we can't grow everything here now can we? Some things we don't have the capability to make or some things we need to procure from the outside world. Emma sometimes leads the raids. She's gone for a few days but she always returns."

Regina watched as Jefferson plated their breakfast and moved to sit down across from her. He settled the two plates in front of them as he began to speak once again. "You should eat and then you can come with me if you'd like."

Regina nodded as she tore into her breakfast. She was starving. It wouldn't hurt to eat she reasoned. She could search for a way out after that and then she could find Ruby. With her plan in her head, she continued to eat feeling more comfortable than she had since she came here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cerres **

**Chapter 6**

**Warning: There is mention of rape and abuse not to mention a heavy scene with undertones of rape. BE WARNED! **

* * *

Regina grabbed one of the apples she'd picked from the tree on the rooftop and took a big bite. The sweet bite of the crisp red fruit made her squeeze her eyes shut at the pleasure of the taste. She opened her eyes when she heard movement. Jefferson shuffled in front of her leaning against the counter as he watched her.

"You certainly like apples little one." He remarked. He'd seemingly taken to calling her what the blonde woman had. Only she didn't feel her hackles rise when he called her that.

She swallowed her bite and nodded, "Yes, they're my favorite. They were the hardest to come by…out there."

Jefferson nodded, "I remember. Fresh fruit and vegetables in general were hard to come by. Hell for that matter everything was hard to come by."

"Granny used to bring Ruby and I strawberries on special occasions but I didn't like them as much as I liked the apples she could sometimes get. They were rare, maybe once a year but I always longed for them every time." She shrugged as she took another large bite. The crunch of the apple echoed in the kitchen.

"I'll be sure to use them often then. Mistress said you were to enjoy whatever you wanted. Have as many as you like. We've got plenty."

"Are you going to make something with apple tonight for dessert?"

"When it gets colder, I'll make candy apples. I'm sure you'll love those but for now I can do an apple pie or turnovers if you'd like."

"Turnovers would be nice." Regina offered a small smile. "Do you need any help?"

"No, but thank you for offering. You should go and get a bath. I'm going to do the same and then I'll meet you back here in say half an hour?"

Regina furrowed her brow. "What time is she coming home?"

"Not to anxious to see her are you?"

"Not really."

Jefferson merely offered her a small smile. "Emma isn't that bad if you give her the chance to be."

"She threatened to rape me. She's worse than I ever thought the upper class would be."

"Has she?"

"What?"

"Has she raped you? Has she harmed you or maimed you or starved you? Or anything else?" He folded his arms across his chest, studying her.

Regina set her jaw. "She still threatened."

"But she won't unless you give her cause to do so."

"How can I give her cause to abuse me?"

"You'd be surprised little one. Go and get your bath and then get settled for the evening. I'll bring your dinner to you."

"She won't be angry? That I've been out but I don't want to stay out?"

"No, she won't. She'll probably come and check on you though."

"I hope she chooses not to. I don't want anything to do with her."

"So you keep saying. You will have to adjust to the fact that your livelihood hangs with her. Whether you are ready to face that or not."

Regina frowned. "Never."

"Go to your room little one. Take your bath and get settled. Mistress will be here soon and if you don't want to have dinner with her, I suggest you go now."

It was quite late when the door to her room opened. She had yet to see the blonde woman although Jefferson had brought her dinner as promised and told her to stay in her room until tomorrow morning. He hadn't given her dinner and then left. Something had been thrown; there had been yelling and now it was dead silent. Until now.

"Jefferson?" She asked as she scooted out a bit to see if it was the strange but still pleasant man she'd gotten to know.

* * *

It was dark and the door to her room was wide open but there was no one there. She waited for a few moments, debating what to do before she made her decision. She slid out from her crate. She waited a moment, biting her lower lip as she weighed her options before making her way slowly out into the hall. It was dark but there was a warm glow coming from the sunken living room. She took a breath as she moved down the hallway. She waited for a moment before she slid slowly around the corner.

"You're up late," A scratchy low voice spoke. Regina jumped at the sound and whirled around. The large fireplace was lit; the wood crackled and popped as she took a step closer. She squinted her eyes to see in the shadows in the corner of the room right as the wood gave a loud pop. She jumped as Emma leaned forward. The woman's eyes looked cloudy but that could've been the fire light. Regina bit her lower lip studying her in the orange glow. She looked smaller than she remembered, her shoulders were hunched and her long hair which always looked so curled and pretty, was now hanging limp around her face. She lifted a hand revealing the crystal glass she held in her hand, which contained an amber colored liquid. The smaller girl's heart sank into her stomach. The other woman was drunk and when people were drunk they tended to get violent. She'd found that out the hard way when she'd encountered a drunken group of men on one of the first nights she'd spent on the street with Ruby. She'd taken all of the abuse so her friend could get away and when she'd come back, well…neither remarked on the blood covering Regina's thighs.

"You're drunk," She said softly.

"I'm very drunk." Emma agreed as she pulled the glass from her lips. Ice cubes clinked against the thick glass, a pleasant sound in the quiet room.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Why would you want to slow your reactions and your thoughts like that?"

"Because sometimes it gets to be too much little one." Emma paused, looking down at the glass. "I don't expect you to understand. You haven't been out there, you haven't seen what I've seen. You haven't experienced loss so profound that you don't know if you'll ever be able to move on."

Regina's brow furrowed, that wasn't what she was expecting at all. From what little she'd experienced around drunks after that first time, they were incredibly mean and their inhibitions were very low. They probably didn't feel much guilt either about hurting other people. At least that's how she felt about it.

"I've lost plenty but I don't let it consume me as you're doing." Regina said softly. "Loss is apart of life. It's terrible and it hurts plenty but we all lose something. You just gotta decide what it's worth to you. Is it worth your soul?"

Emma snorted, "What would you know about loss my little one? You've never seen men ripped to shreds before your eyes. You've never had the woman you loved with all your heart torn from your arms before you could do anything to stop it." She spat the words as she rose to her feet. "Loss? You? Don't make me laugh."

"I lost my grandmother…she may not been mine by blood but she raised me and I lost my best friend who was just like my sister when we were ripped off the streets by slavers and I was sold to you, you drunken idiot. So don't tell me I haven't lost anything. I've lost plenty and I will always hate you and everyone like you for taking them from me."

Emma took an unsteady step towards her and Regina took a step back. The glass fell to the carpet, it's contents spilling out as the blonde woman came towards the other girl.

"Hate me? That's fine. You can hate me. I don't mind but you are mine. You will always be mine. You won't escape me and if I have to rip the world apart to find you so be it, I'll do it. You will never escape even if I have to keep you locked in a cage…even if I have to chain you to the bed." The wall slammed against Regina's back as she tried to back away from the other woman. The distance kept getting smaller though until finally she was pinned. The woman stepped into her space and she swallowed reflexively as her heart rate accelerated. People weren't themselves when they were drunk. People did things, terrible things, when they were drunk.

She's all ready threatened to rape you; a small voice inside her head reminded her. She's drank enough that she'll follow through with it.

"Please," Regina whimpered as her eyes widened with fear. "Please don't." She begged softly.

"I could do it you know? No one would stop me. The laws are on my side." Emma murmured as she pressed Regina back against the hard wall. "You're mine and no one would fault me for taking what belongs to me."

Regina whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. "You'd rape me now?" She asked as she tried to fight her body's instincts to freeze up. It hurt less when you didn't fight, that small voice reminded her again.

"Is it rape if you belong to me?" Emma asked even as her rough hands slid down the smaller girl's legs. She grabbed them suddenly and pulled them up and apart, widening Regina's lower half so that she could pin her a bit easier. She used her legs and wrapped them around her waist. "Hold still." She demanded though Regina hadn't moved an inch. She held her little body totally rigid.

"Please….Please…." Regina whimpered. "Don't do this to me. Not again…please."

"Have you ever been raped?" Emma asked.

Regina squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, "Yes." She said softly.

Emma stared at her for a moment, "Who did it?" She asked.

"Why does it matter? You're going to do the same thing." Tears began to make their way down Regina's baby soft cheeks as she squeezed them closed, not wanting to see the blonde woman's face.

"Did the slavers rape you?"

"No," Regina shook her head slightly. She was starting to get light headed from the heat and proximity of the other woman.

"Who did it little one?"

"I don't know. Some men, drunk men…when I was young."

Emma took a small step back and carefully lowered Regina's legs from her waist. "Go back to bed little one. It's late and you should rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Regina sobbed as she slid down the wall, her legs giving out. "You aren't…"

"No, I won't do that to you. Not again; not ever." Emma turned her back on the younger girl. "When you come to my bed, you'll do so willingly. Not because you've been forced."

"And if I never come to your bed?"

Emma swallowed, "You will…in time…" Regina continued to cry softly as she looked up at the rigid form before her.

"Thank you," She said softly. "For giving me the choice."

"Go back to bed little one. Don't let me catch you up again."

"Yes ma'am." Regina said softly. "Thank you." She added.

Emma didn't say a word, merely made her way back into the living room to resume what Regina thought was the rest of the bottle. She cried softly against the wall for a bit longer before she forced herself to her feet. Her legs felt like jelly as she went back to her room and closed the door. It would be all right in the morning, she promised herself as she crawled back into her crate. Everything would look better in the morning light. It always did and it always would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cerres **

**Chapter 7**

**Warning: Mentions of rape of a young girl! Be warned and stay away if that's too harsh of a topic for you! **

"Regina?" Jefferson's voice echoed in the room. "Are you all right little one?"

"I'm fine Jefferson." Regina squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't wish to leave her crate again, not after what had happened the previous night.

"You haven't come out. Did something happen?" He kept his voice quiet as he settled down before the opening of her crate sensing they were going to be there for a while.

"No, nothing happened. I'm just tired and I don't really feel well."

"I can get you something," He offered. It didn't escape his notice that she hadn't touched her breakfast.

"No, I just want to go back to sleep. I couldn't really sleep last night."

"Why?"

Regina shrugged, "Just couldn't."

"You've slept fine before, what changed?'

"Jefferson, just please leave it alone. I don't wish to speak on it."

He lifted his hands slightly in a placating gesture. "All right little one. We won't speak on it. I'll bring you some lunch in a bit."

"I'm not hungry."

"Even if I make an apple pie for you?"

Regina's nose wrinkled, "No, I think it might make me sick and I don't want to get sick on my favorite food."

"All right. I'll leave you to rest. I have to go to the market in a bit. I'm afraid I have strict orders to lock your door when I leave. Would you like me to bring you anything to entertain yourself? A book or something?"

"No, I'd rather just sleep."

Jefferson nodded, "All right. Will you at least try and eat lunch for me?"

"Will it make you happy if I eat a few bites?"

"Even a few is better than nothing. I'm going to take this tray but will you at least try and drink some juice? It won't do anyone any good for you to get dehydrated."

"I will. Later."

Jefferson nodded and carefully rose to his feet. He was worried for his little friend. She wasn't her usual spunky self. Something was off and he knew the only person that would know anything about it had left for work very early that morning. In fact he had just barely been awake when the woman had walked out the door. Something had happened last night and he was now determined to find out what it was.

* * *

"Here are those pages you asked for ma'am." Emma looked up at David's words. She arched a brow.

"You don't have to call me ma'am David. You're my brother."

David shook his head with a small smile. "I know, I just like to tease you and you look like you had a rough night."

"I did."

David nodded, "I know you miss her." He began and Emma lifted her hand cutting him off.

"It's in the past and now that the day has passed I'm content to leave it be. Besides I have other things to worry about."

David nodded, "Yes, of course. You asked me to bring Dr. Whale to you."

"I need to speak with him and the girl he bought recently."

"I don't know that he will bring her. She's rather wild from what I've heard."

"It doesn't matter. I need to know what she knows and he will bring her to me or I will stop bringing back those little monster bits he likes to experiment on." Emma offered a vicious smirk. It appeared even more dreadful given the large bags under her eyes.

"He's trying to find a cure."

"He's trying to play God." Emma countered right back. "And there is no God; not anymore. So call him down here and tell him to bring his newest acquisition to me. If he doesn't, threaten him until he sees the light."

"What are you going to do with the girl's information?"

"Does it really matter to you?'

"Of course it does. You're talking about killing innocent people."

"Innocent?' Emma snarled. "You haven't seen the way my little pet reacted when I touched her. You haven't seen the way she cried and begged me to leave her be. They will pay for they dared to touch what is mine."

"That was a long time ago Emma. Those men could be dead."

"Or they could be very much alive. If they are indeed dead, then I will take great pleasure in spitting on their rotting corpses. If they are alive, they will pay for what they did to her."

"And if the girl doesn't remember anything?"

"Then I will figure out another way to find out what happened to my little one."

David stared at her and she glared back, daring him to say otherwise. He dipped his head. "All right, I'll find a way to get him and the girl here."

"See to it you do."

* * *

"Emma, you bitch. Get out here." James Whale stormed into the Emma's office, slamming the door into the wall as he stormed through.

Emma looked up and set her pen down as he stalked towards her. "You bitch," He snarled again. "How dare you threaten me in such a manner."

"I didn't threaten Dr. Whale, I promised. Did you bring the girl like I asked?"

"You think you can order me around like one of your damn minions!" The man slammed his hands on the desk. It was a fairly useful intimidation tactic and one that Emma herself had employed and had used on her in the past.

"I don't think anything; I know I can. You depend on me and my men to produce viable samples for your so called work."

"My work is essential to our survival."

"I highly doubt that seeing as we've survived just fine for almost sixty years now." Emma sneered as she stood up. She stared the man directly in the eye. "You walk a fine line Whale. You're considered a freak by most of our society but because Mayor Mills likes you, she's keeping you around for her own purposes but if you overstep that line…let's just say I've got more pull with the Mayor than you do."

"Now you're threatening me and I have half a mind to take that little dog you wanted and go home where you'll never find her again."

"You do that and I'll be certain you never get another sample ever again." Emma sat back down. "Get out of my office Whale and don't ever show your face here again."

The man set his jaw, his blue eyes glittering with anger before he turned and stormed out of the office. The girl was sent in a few moments later.

Emma rose to her feet, looking over the beautiful taller girl that fell to her knees due to the harsh push from the person outside the office.

Emma rolled her eyes as she strode forward and helped the girl to her feet. Like Regina, she immediately pulled away and eyed her. The blonde stepped back and brought her hands up, allowing the girl to see she meant no harm. It didn't escape her notice that the girl's eyes, just like Regina's, darted around the room obviously looking for an escape method of some sort.

"We're too high up for you to escape. You might want to reconsider trying to jump out the window or run out the door. Everyone outside is armed."

"I wasn't…"

"You were. You're just like her."

"Who?" The girl shifted and moved away from her putting her back into a corner. It was a good survival tactic. Let you see the room and anyone that was trying to come at you.

"Regina, my little one."

"Your little one?"

"Yes, my little one."

"So why did you bring me here? To tell me…torment me further with the knowledge that my only family is just as trapped as I am?" The girl's hazel eyes burned with hatred.

"No, I need your help."

"With what?"

"Regina confessed something to me…she said she was raped when you two were out on the streets." Emma folded her arms and made her way back to her desk. She pulled herself onto it carefully knowing the paperwork she had scattered needed to get finished. Mayor Mills after all demanded perfection.

"What do you care?"

"I care plenty…because no one touches what belongs to me."

"She doesn't belong to anyone…least of all you."

"Do you want to see the men that hurt your friend punished for what they did?"

Ruby shook her head, "It doesn't matter, they won't be. Hell you might even praise them for a job well done."

Emma was off the desk in a flash. Her hand darted out before she could stop it. The loud slap of flesh meeting flesh echoed in the room. Ruby's head turned from the impact.

"Don't you ever speak that way again. Do you understand me?"

The girl glared at her as she turned back to look at the other woman.

"Tell me what you remember of that night and you have my word that I'll make the men that hurt her pay."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You shouldn't but you will because what do you have to lose?" Emma took a step back. "Tell me what you remember about that night."

Ruby continued to glare at her before she finally spoke. "We'd only been out on the streets for a few weeks. Regina had just turned thirteen but it was hard to keep track of that kinda thing."

Emma nodded, "What happened that night Ruby."

"Stop rushing me and I'll tell you," The girl huffed angrily. "We hadn't eaten in about three days. I remember I was crying and Regina was trying to comfort me, telling me we'd find food soon and not to worry because she would take care of everything. She always took care of me." Ruby frowned. "Anyways, we were trying to find a place to sleep that night but Regina said she would find us food before we did that. I said it wasn't a good idea but she was determined."

"She's a stubborn little thing." Emma agreed softly.

Ruby nodded, "Yes she is." They shared a small smile. "Anyways we were walking towards our hide out for the night when these…men came past us. They were dressed really nicely and they were laughing and acting like they didn't have a care in the world." Ruby paused. "Regina decided to go up to them and ask them if they could spare something…anything to help us get by. The leader I guess it was. He had this big ring on his finger and he hit her. He hit her so hard her lip busted wide open. Blood went everywhere and she hit the ground. I ran forward and I tried to hit him for hurting her but they all started beating on us. I barely got away and Regina told me to run." Ruby choked up as she looked away. "When I came back, she was…god she was bruised up and there was blood all over her thighs and she was naked from the waist down and I knew…I knew what they'd done to her. But we never spoke of it."

"Do you remember anything about the men? Anything at all?"

"They all looked pretty ordinary but the leader did have this ring. It was this big hulking thing and I remember thinking his hand should feel heavy from trying to hold it up."

"What did it look like Ruby?"

"It was gold and it had a lion's head on it. There were these two big diamonds shoved into it's eyes."

"Was he a tall man with dark hair?"

Ruby's brow furrowed as she thought for a moment before she thought. "Yes, he was."

"Then I know who did this."

"You do?"

"I do and I promise you here and now Ruby, I will make them pay for what they did to Regina."

Ruby studied her for a few moments and nodded, "All right. I believe you. Please don't let me down."

"You have my word and I don't give that lightly. I will see them punished and they won't hurt any other girl ever again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Cerres **

**Chapter 8 **

**Authors' Notes: This is probably the last chapter of this or any fiction of mine that I will be posting here. Due to some belligerent PMs and reviews, I've decided to stop posting my work here. I'll be moving everything in the next few days to my Tumblr and AO3. I hope to see some of you over there and if not well it's been a great ride. I've thoroughly enjoyed writing and posting in this fandom and I will continue to do so but I hope you all can respect the fact that some things cannot be tolerated. I will continue to read and follow stories here that I adore but I will refrain from posting my own works. I will of course leave my stories up here but for newer things you will have to go to Tumblr and AO3. I hope you all enjoy this newest and last chapter that will be posted here and if you feel so inclined let me know what you think. Thanks for everything guys! ~ Bella **

* * *

Emma looked up at the knock on her office door. She set her pen down calmly and waited a moment before calling out. "Come in."

David popped his head through the thick wood. "Sorry to interrupt. You told me to tell you when he arrived."

"He's here?"

"He's here."

"Send him in."

David gave her a look before nodding. The door closed for a moment and then opened once again as a tall man with a black beard and long dark hair stepped into the room. His hair was hanging in his face. He reached up pushing it from his eyes, causing the lion's head ring to flash.

"Keith, I'm glad you could join me." Emma folded her arms across her paperwork as she sat forward slightly to look at the other man.

"I have to admit I was surprised at your message. I thought you weren't too content for our companies to work together."

"Indeed." They were both independent "consultants" when it came to exploring the outside world. Where she and her men were more concerned about what they could salvage, Keith and his men focused on doing battle with the creatures. She had no concern with warfare beyond what it took for their survival. Keith and his men were rather well known for being blood thirsty and they had no qualms about leaving men behind. He and Emma didn't see eye to eye needless to say.

"So what changed your mind?" The man asked with a small smirk.

"I don't know if you're aware but I recently acquired a new pet." Emma rose to her feet, putting her back to the man before her.

"What does this have to do with us working together?"

"I'm getting to that." Emma said softly. "Did you know that when I acquired her they told me she was untrainable. That she would have to be put down?"

"While this is all very interesting, I fail to grasp what it has to do with our business arrangement."

"I'm getting to that, you have to be patient." She folded her arms behind her back as she studied the city that seemed so small from so high up. She always did like the view from here. Cerres was a beautiful place even if it was hard to imagine such a beautiful place could be surrounded on three sides by something as peaceful as the ocean and the hellish world that awaited them on the other side of the long bridge.

"I brought her home against everyone's thoughts and she has been the perfect pet though you wouldn't know it because she's got quite a sharp tongue."

She turned looking back at him. "So you can imagine my anger when I find out that I'm not the only one my little pet has been with."

Keith narrowed his eyes at her but still hadn't put two and two together just yet.

"You see four years ago, my little pet was living on the streets, starving. She approached a group of men and asked for their help but they wouldn't grant it. Instead, they beat it and took something from my little one that no one should be able to take unless they own it."

Keith swallowed, "And what did these men take?"

"My pet's virginity which was mine by right given that I own her."

"So you want me to find these men and make them pay for taking what was rightfully yours?"

"Rape is monitored heavily when pets are captured on the streets and brought to the training houses. Even there their virginity is preserved so that their owners can be the first to touch them. And they are always eager to please their owners; to give them something so sacred." She paused. "The penalty for rape is very high given that we take our pets from the underbelly of the city. No one wants their pets to have been with another before them."

The man rose to his feet as Emma turned to look fully back at him. She stalked forward and grabbed his hand, holding it up.

"Do you remember four years ago when you and your men took advantage of a young girl on the streets? She was beautiful wasn't she? Despite looking like a little ragamuffin; I bet you could see past all the grime and dirt. You should see her now…even with the scar you left on her."

"I…I don't…I…" The man stuttered as Emma cocked her head.

"Her name is Regina, Keith. I thought you should know that about her seeing as she's the last girl you and your men will ever hurt like that…ever again."

"You can't…"

"I can and I will." Emma smirked at him. "You see your ring ripped her lip apart. She has a nice scar from it. It doesn't make her any less beautiful though some may see it as a flaw. You left your mark on her and now I'm going to leave my mark on you."

"I'll be ruined…please…all of this because of a mistake I made four years ago."

"It was more than a mistake Keith. You raped my pet; you took what was mine by right to take from her as her owner. You're lucky I don't rip you apart myself."

The man lifted his hands. "Emma, please. She was just some street kid that had too big a mouth. If I had any idea…"

"You would've done it anyways."

"No, I wouldn't. I swear."

"Yes, you would've. It's in your nature, just like it's in my nature to take revenge." Emma took a step back from him as the doors burst open and three of her men walked inside armed to the teeth.

"Goodbye Keith. I hope I never have to lay eyes on you again." She spun away as he began to scream before she turned back.

"His ring, the one with the lion's head. Take it off his finger and bring it to me when you're done with him."

"Yes, Miss Swan." Claude, the large bald man that was leading the group spoke. "Consider it done ma'am." She saw his nose wrinkle slightly at the sight of the other man and smiled. At least her men shared her views even if it wasn't much at least it was something.

"Take him away."

* * *

"Mistress, you're home." Jefferson's frown and his bright eyes told her everything she needed to know. "It's very late," He continued. She could always tell when he was upset with her. He reached out, taking her coat and hanging it in the hall closet.

"I know it's late and I apologize for not letting you know. Things were…hectic at work. Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes, earlier. I ate alone."

Emma blinked, "My pet didn't eat?"

Jefferson shook his head. "No, she refused. She said she wasn't feeling well."

"Has she eaten anything today?"

" A few bites and she drank a glass of water after I begged her to but beyond that nothing." The blonde watched as he limped towards her.

"You haven't taken your medication have you?"

"I can endure it." He grit his teeth before she moved to lower herself into the familiar leather armchair. She motioned for him to sit and he came to rest as always at her feet. He didn't lean forward and nuzzle her knee as he sometimes would though; yet another sign of his anger.

"You shouldn't have to. You should rest it whenever it bothers you." Emma sighed.

"Then I would be permanently in bed Mistress," Jefferson sassed.

The blonde shot him a look. "Be a good boy Jefferson. Tell me what's on your mind. You're not normally mouthy like this unless something is running amuck in your head."

Jefferson remained quiet and she waited patiently, resisting the urge to tap her fingers on the arm. She would never intimidate him the way she often did those in her line of work.

"What happened to Regina?" He asked haltingly. "I know something happened but she won't tell me what and every time I mentioned you she'd flinch. She's normally very fiery but it's like that's been extinguished in her."

Emma leaned forward planting her hands on her knees. "Jefferson, you and Regina have a lot in common. Your virginity was ripped from you by your first master; hers was torn from her when she was just a child living on the streets."

Jefferson squeezed his eyes closed and looked a bit sick at the thought.

"I know who did this to her and I've seen to it they've been punished to the full extent that I can. Death would've been a reprieve for what I've got planned for them."

"I'm glad. No one deserves that let alone that poor little girl asleep in her crate."

Emma nodded, "I know. I won't allow anyone to hurt her or you anymore. I've told you that. I swore to you that I would take care of you when I took you in and she's the same way even if she's not ready to be cared for just yet."

"You won't force her will you?"

"Of course not." Emma shook her head. "When Regina is ready to come to my bed, then I will take her there but until then she won't be touched in any inappropriate fashion."

Jefferson nodded before leaning forward. He nuzzled gently at her knee and she lifted a hand, sliding her fingers through his short hair. Her fingernails scratched gently at his scalp, causing him to release a tiny purr. She smiled softly at the noise knowing she was forgiven.

"I made them pay Jefferson. I made them pay dearly for what they took from us."

Jefferson looked up at her and nodded, "Good. They deserved it. Who knows how many other innocents they hurt?"

"I don't know but I saw to it they'd never do that again."

Jefferson nodded, "Thank you ma'am."

"I did what I had to do. Besides, no one likes their business enemy sidling up their side and telling them they've known their pet intimately before they did."

"That's not the only reason you punished those men was it?"

"Of course not but that is one of them and I'll be lying to tell you that it wasn't."

Jefferson nodded, "It was somewhat selfish of you but if you've kept another girl from being hurt like Regina has then I will take it."

"As will I. Have you given her anything to help her sleep?"

"No, you told me not to give her any drugs or anything so I thought you wouldn't want me to give her something."

"Is she actually asleep or is she just pretending?"

"She seemed to actually be asleep."

"Leave her door open but lock up tightly. I don't want her thinking she can escape."

"She's not going anywhere Mistress."

"I'm not taking any chances. If you hear her in the middle of the night, go to her room and give her something to help her sleep. She's been through a lot and she needs to rest properly. Then I want you to make sure she eats everything in the morning."

"Yes Mistress."

"Good boy, now go and get some rest."

"Are you staying up ma'am?"

"Just for a bit." She smiled softly at him.

"Would you like me to heat something up for you to eat?"

"No, I'm really not hungry but a big breakfast wouldn't go amiss."

"I think I can do that ma'am."

"I know you can. Now go to bed like a good boy and I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded, sliding carefully to his feet and slowly made his way back to his room. Emma watched him before she reached into the pocket of her pants and withdrew the lion's head ring. She studied it in the low light of the lamp that rested on the table beside her chair. Strange that such a simple thing could lead to a man's downfall.

She traced her fingers over the rough ridges of the diamonds. She wondered if those were the things that had cut her pet's lip and left their mark on her. Such a heavy burden to carry for one so young; her little pet had survived hell and could still keep her head up and keep fighting. She wasn't weak, but the physical scars were still there for the world to see. How difficult that must be. She shook her head as she slid to her feet. It wouldn't do to mull on this anymore. She had done the right thing; she'd protected her investment and she knew she would sleep fine that night knowing she'd avenged not only her own hurt pride but Regina's suffering. That was enough for now. She slid the ring back into her pocket. She wouldn't let Regina know what she had done. Her poor little one needed to forget, not be reminded of the vengeance Emma had carried out in her name. She just needed to know she was safe and cared for. That was enough…wasn't it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Cerres**

**Chapter 9 **

**Author's Notes: I did a lot of soul searching and talked to a few of my favorite people who convinced me that I should give this place one last shot. I'm unsure if I'm going to stay here or not but I figured it couldn't hurt to try again right? So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next since you're going to get two right now. And for those that want to follow me on Tumblr my username is bellaheat and my username on AO3 is IsabellaHeat. Same as on here; I hope to see some of you guys on Tumblr as well as AO3 if you want to; more of a just in case I suppose. I hope you all enjoy and as always please let me know what you think. ~ Bella **

"It's time to wake up little one." Jefferson knelt down beside the crate where Regina was still laying with her back to him.

"I don't want to get up." Regina responded.

"I know you don't but you need to. You cannot spend the rest of the day in there. You need to get up and come out and have some breakfast with me."

Regina remained silent for a long time before she finally spoke, "Where is she?"

Jefferson opened his mouth and then released a small sigh. "She's gone. She went out on a raid early this morning."

"Why?" Regina's brow furrowed.

"I don't know. She didn't say," He offered her a small smile. "She came in very late last night and she was gone when I got up this morning but she left a note saying she'd be back in a week."

"What happens to us if she doesn't return?"

"Then we're to go to her brother and sister-in-law. They're good people. They'll take care of us."

"Will they try to hurt me like she did?"

"What happened two nights ago Regina? Neither of you will say and I cannot help you if I don't know what happened."

"It's complicated and I doubt you'd be willing to help me even if I did tell you."

"Try me." Jefferson offered as he sat down in front of her crate. He carefully stretched his leg out and sighed as the pressure was relieved on the tender muscles.

"A few nights ago she was drinking and…"

"Do you know why she was drinking?" Jefferson interrupted, cocking his head as she shook her head.

"No, I have no idea."

"It was the anniversary of the night she came back from a raid only to discover Belle was gone. She always has a rough time on that day but then she's fine the next day."

Regina looked down at her hands as she bunched her blanket before releasing it only to do the same thing again.

"It doesn't give her an excuse though for how she treated me that night." She said in a small voice.

"Did she hit you or hurt you in some way?"

"Well no but she threatened to. And it brought up some bad things."

"She doesn't want you to know but I think you need to."

"What?" Regina asked as she looked up at him. "What did she do?"

"She found the men that hurt you, Regina, and she made them pay."

"What?" Regina gasped. "Why? Why would she do this?"

"Partially for herself and partially for you. She wanted you to be safe and feel safe but she also knew that if he recognized you, if he remembered what he'd done to you then he would throw it in Emma's face that he had touched you before she did."

"She won't ever touch me." Regina denied vehemently.

"If that's the case, then it won't matter much. As long as everyone else thinks you warm our Mistress' bed sheets, then it's fine."

Regina parted her lips, "And you really think she'll be content with that?"

Jefferson shot her a look. "I think you'd be surprised how much leniency Emma has shown you thus far. If you choose never to go to her bed, she won't force you. She's all ready promised me she wouldn't ever do that to you."

"Did someone force you?" Regina balled her hands into fists. "Do you even know what that's like?"

"Regina, my master before I became Emma's was terrible. He was cruel and he took great pleasure in seeing me bleeding and broken before him." Jefferson looked down and clenched his fists together. Slowly he reached up, undoing the scarf around his neck. Regina moved forward slightly so she could get a better look in the morning light. Her brow furrowed as she reached out and slid her finger along the perfect red line around Jefferson's neck.

"He made sure I knew my place little one. Many times over."

"What did he do to you?"

"This scar in particular is one of the worst. When I had my collar on, it was harder to see. Now that I don't wear one…"

"That's why you always wear things around your neck."

He dipped his head, a lock of brown hair falling forward. "Yes, our Mistress cannot stand the sight of it."

"How did he do it?"

"The collar he kept me in was metal and it had a dullish edge. It cut into my throat constantly, keeping me in pain. He thought it made me more malleable. He also enjoyed it when I cried."

"That's so cruel." Regina gave him a sympathetic look. She didn't know how else to respond. She wouldn't apologize, that was just not right. After all, she felt bad but she hadn't caused the damage he'd experienced.

"It wasn't the worst thing he did to me."

"Did he..." She trailed off.

"Yes, many, many times. He wasn't the only one either. His son also took pleasure in my pain."

"He had a son?"

"Yes, and he was just as cruel as his father."

Regina swallowed, "Is everyone like that?"

"Most of them are. David and his wife are exceptions and of course our Mistress isn't nearly as cruel either."

"Why? I don't understand. Why do they have to be so cruel?"

"Because they can be." Jefferson frowned. "They are the ruling class and nothing governs their actions."

"Do you think…the monsters outside the walls really exist?"

Jefferson paused before he nodded, "Yes, I know they do."

"Have you seen them?" She cocked her head as she studied his eyes.

He looked down; he too was twisting and untwisting his hands. He forced himself to stop before he shook his head "No, I haven't seen them. But Emma has never lied to me and I trust her implicitly."

"What if she is though? What if there is nothing out there and we're just bowing down because we're too afraid of the monsters we don't know than the monsters we do?" Regina's desperate eyes pled with him to say that he agreed with her.

Jefferson looked down, "It doesn't matter. Even if there isn't, we cannot get out of here and if we were to try, Emma would have to act as is appropriate."

"You don't think we could survive out there?"

"I know we couldn't. I would be a burden to you with my leg and neither of us have any clue how to fight if the need arises. We have it good Regina. We shouldn't want for something else."

"You don't want to be free?"

"Freedom is relative and I would rather be here then starving and cold somewhere I don't know."

"Better the beast we know then one we don't." Regina said miserably as she bunched her hands up once again.

"Mistress isn't a beast Regina. She cares for you a great deal. She wouldn't have put her life at risk for someone she didn't consider worthy."

"And that's what she's done?"

"Our livelihood hangs with her. Her livelihood hangs with the pleasures of the Mayor."

"Who's that?"

"The Mayor is the highest power in Cerres. She's cruel and cold; she values power and conquest above all else. They say she's the reason the ruling class began to take pets."

"Has she ruled for that long?"

"No, before it was her dead husband's father and apparently he was twice as cruel as she is."

Regina swallowed. "She favors…her?"

"Yes, she likes our Mistress. She believes by standing on the shoulders of people like our Mistress that her power will not be rivaled. If you topple one, she will just replace the missing pillar but if you topple them all; then chaos will rein."

"Why would you tell me this?"

"Because you need to understand how this society works. I know it's hard and I know it's cruel but that's the way of the world. Mistress is doing her best to shield you and care for your needs. Can't you do the same?"

"Is getting me into her bed so important?"

"It's not all about sex Regina. You provide her with that of course but there is so much more to what she wants from you than just the physical. It's a connection between the two of you. It's strong and heady and wonderful."

"Did you ever experience that?"

Jefferson looked down and nodded, "Yes."

"With who?"

Jefferson's lips parted to speak before he sighed. "If I tell you, you cannot breathe a word to anyone. If it gets out…I'll be executed and Emma will lose you."

"Is it that serious?"

"It is because of what I did a long time ago. I ran away and the biggest part of my punishment was that I was not to know the touch of another. You see by doing so, the law states that I should be executed for tempting someone to lay with me."

"But how is that your fault? You can't say no can you?"

"I could but I don't. I like what he does to me. I like how he takes me so high that I feel like I'm flying. And then he holds me in his arms and I feel so safe."

"Is that…"

"What you'll feel like?" He gave her a soft smile and she shot him a sour look.

"You'll feel even better." He promised.

"I…"

"Just trust me on this okay? Whenever you decide you're ready, you'll be shocked and amazed at how good it is."

"I doubt that."

"I don't. So we have the house to ourselves even though we're forbidden from going into Mistress' room, we're allowed to go elsewhere. Do you want to come out and enjoy breakfast with me up in the garden? I'll make whatever you want." He promised. "I'll even do it for dinner too." He offered, trying to tempt her.

Regina eyed him for a moment before she nodded, "Can you find me something to wear?"

"Of course I can. Give me a moment. I'll be right back." He promised.

She smiled softly and shook her head. At least she wouldn't have to deal with that woman for a few days. It was better than nothing right?

* * *

"So…he's coming over tonight." Jefferson said softly as he took a bite of the orange he'd peeled for breakfast.

"You mean…the man you were speaking of earlier?" Regina took a bite of her apple pancakes.

"Yes, he's coming for a visit tonight. You don't have to be in his view if you don't want to be. I understand if meeting him would be hard on you."

"He's one of them isn't he?"

"One of who?"

"The upper class."

Jefferson hesitated before he nodded, "But he's not like them. He's not cruel. He's very kind and gentle."

"You say…she's not like them either and yet all I see is how cruel she is."

"Things aren't black or white Regina; they're all shades of gray. It's time you realized that. He's different and so is she. Just give her a chance please, that's all I'm asking."

"That's all you're asking? That's it. Just lay back and spread my legs like a whore for her. That's the all of it."

"Being her pet is so much more than that." He paused, "You know what? We've had this argument all ready today. I'd like to just enjoy a pleasant breakfast and then I will spend the day cleaning and cooking for when my guest arrives and then we'll spend a pleasant evening in my room." Jefferson took another bite of the orange.

Regina sighed and nodded, "All right. Fine. I will try to stay out of you and your gentleman's way."

"I appreciate it. Unless of course you plan to play nice in which case I'm sure he'd be delighted to see you."

Regina shot him a sarcastic look but didn't say another word. She took a big bite of her pancakes and stayed quiet for the rest of breakfast. When it came time for her to go back to her crate, she didn't say a word. Merely climbed inside without a second glance.

"I'll bring you lunch and dinner." Jefferson promised.

"I'd appreciate it but if you're too busy you don't have to bring me dinner." Regina offered as she fluffed her blanket and settled down. She was quite tired all of a sudden. It was probably the lack of activity and the depression she'd suffered through. At least she was beginning to feel a little more like herself. Maybe it was snipping at Jefferson or maybe it was that the woman that "owned" her is gone.

She sighed as she watched him limp away. She shook her head. "I won't give in." She said softly. "I made a promise to the only mother I remember and I won't break it." She vowed softly to herself. "I won't ever break."


	10. Chapter 10

**Cerres**

**Chapter 10 **

Regina opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her crate. It was quite late she knew. She was sure that Jefferson's…lover or whatever he referred to him as was here. She had heard their voices earlier as they made their way down the hallway. She took a breath as she shifted her legs trying to get more comfortable. She slid to her feet finally, unable to stay put any longer. Now may be a good time to try and slip away. Jefferson would be occupied and there was no one here to stop her anymore. She could just run…but the problem with that was she had no clue where Ruby was. She had no idea how to find her either.

She huffed and folded her arms. This was impossible. She couldn't escape, not without knowing where to go. She needed something to drink and Jefferson was too busy to bring it to her. She would just go get it herself. Jefferson told her he was leaving her door unlocked but that the rest of the house was locked up tightly and not try and escapes because the consequences would be dire. She sighed and slid from her crate. She really hoped Jefferson and his gentleman were in his room. She really had no desire to see the man.

She padded quietly down the hallway, barely making a sound. She'd gotten good at being silent on her feet. It was always those that weren't quiet that got caught the fastest, she'd come to find.

Regina glanced around when she reached the living room. The lights were off and the fireplace was cold. She studied Emma's chair for a moment before shivering at the memory. She turned away, taking a deep breath as she padded her way into the tiled kitchen. It looked a bit colder, more foreboding without Jefferson standing near the oven and the smell of delicious foods being made but she'd learned where everything was fairly quickly and getting a glass of water wasn't really that complicated. The water came from a deep underground system that ran under Cerres. It was drawn from the nearby river and filtered heavily. It was then boiled in large batches and kept in high towers above the tall buildings for its occupants to use at their convenience. Rainwater was preferred because it didn't require nearly as much filtering but it was a bit harder to come by. She blinked, remembering all the times when she was a child living with Ruby and Granny. Every time it would rain, they would take every bowl and pot they had and put them outside to collect the water. It would get them through without having to make heavy sacrifices to keep up with the life sustaining substance. Then they would boil it on the open fire for a while. Granny would usually be up all night with it but the next evening she and Ruby were scrubbed clean once they finished their chores.

She shook her head and reached into a high cabinet. She had to stand on her toes to reach it but that wasn't really a problem. She'd always been rather clumsy though but as she'd gotten older and well more learned in the art of staying invisible she'd learned to move quickly and quietly on her feet. She was rather confident in her abilities to sneak around…if she knew the area she was sneaking around in. She held the glass in her hand studying it in the dim light. She was glad Jefferson had left a nightlight on. It was a small little bulb plugged into an outlet but it still gave her enough light to see by.

She filled her glass from the tap, marveling at the flow of water. She couldn't help it really. She'd never been in a place with running water before. Even the baths Jefferson made sure she took daily still made her marvel a bit. She pushed the silver handed tap down and took a sip from her glass. The water wasn't particularly warm but it wasn't cold either. Just on the lukewarm side of things. It was soothing in a way, almost like a glass of warm milk. She took another few sips before turning and heading back to her room. Her glass would go with her. She didn't think Jefferson would mind much.

She tiptoed back towards her room and her comfortable crate which was growing more comfortable with each passing day. She'd taken the pillows off the bed only to find Jefferson replaced them each morning. She had since put them in the bottom of her crate and used two more blankets to add to the softness of her crate. Now it was cozy and comfortable and someplace she was beginning to feel completely safe. Especially seeing that the blonde woman she was forced to say "owned" her and Jefferson didn't ever try to reach inside for her nor did they demand she leave her crate. If she wanted to come out, she could. She was satisfied with that.

A low groan caught her attention. She was only a few scant feet from her room; she could just keep going. Another groan and she bit her lip. Mind made up, she crept towards the end of the hall where another door stood. Emma's room she'd learned was on the other side of their apartment. Her room was more like an open loft area, which Jefferson kept away from unless he was invited up the stairs. Apparently the room had a large set of doors that opened up to another staircase that led up to the garden but they never took that way. Instead they came out into the hallway and went to the stairs at the end of the corridor and went up that way. It was the strangest way to get up there but she wouldn't deny that she loved the rooftop garden and the fruits that grew up there. She adored eating apples and oranges and Jefferson promised that soon the grapes would come in and she would be able to eat those as well along with some of the cherries. She looked forward to trying the different fruits but none could really top the apples in her opinion.

She took a breath and tried to refocus as she made it to the door. The white washed wood stood slightly ajar giving her enough space to see. She closed her eyes briefly before she peered through the crack and into the softly lit room.

At first her brain didn't comprehend what she was seeing. The bed was centered in the room giving her ample view of the two bodies moving in tandem on the bed. Jefferson was on his hands and knees. His hands were gripping the sheets tightly. His face was scrunched up slightly and she wondered if this man he was sleeping with was actually hurting him. His mouth dropped open again and he released a soft keening cry. The man on his knees smiled. "Does that feel good baby?" He asked, with a handsome smile.

He was good looking she supposed. She'd never really found any man attractive but she figured he wasn't the worst she'd ever seen. And Jefferson seemed to like him judging by the way he was moaning. The man's brown eyes were glazed over, his scruffy face tilted towards the light.

"God please Phillip faster." Jefferson moaned.

"I want to take my time. I haven't had you in so long."

He released another low-pitched sound before he started biting his bottom lip. Regina watched as the man known as Phillip shifted his hips and moved. The light caught his necklace and she blinked. The pendant looked old but still well cared for. It sparkled in the low light just like the sun it was a smaller image of. She studied his rugged face thinking that perhaps he was just using her friend but it was his eyes that gave her pause. They were warm and tender as though he…but that wasn't possible was it? They couldn't be shining with…love. Regina stared at him; he wasn't lying. There was no way anyone could fake that right? And if he was faking why wouldn't he be facing Jefferson so that her friend would be further seduced into whatever their relationship was.

She pulled away and took a few steps back. She bit her lip before she heard it.

"I love you," It was the man, Phillip.

She blinked as tears began to fill her eyes. She swiped at them angrily before she ran back down the hall on her light feet. She didn't want Jefferson to know she'd spied on him.

Regina set the glass down beside her crate and crawled inside. Tears kept flowing down her cheeks as she settled underneath her blanket. Was that what Jefferson meant about how nice it would be? Obviously it felt good; Jefferson seemed to be enjoying it immensely. She pulled her knees up to her chest. Would Emma hold her afterwards? Or would she kick her out when she was done with her like she always imagined? She squeezed her eyes shut forcing herself to stop thinking about it. She needed to rest; she couldn't focus anymore on these strange questions that were making her cry even more.

* * *

It was dark that was the first thing Regina registered. It was dark but she wasn't cold or scared or hungry. Her ears pricked as her hands shifted. She could feel soft material under her fingers. Suddenly, she felt a strip of skin brush against hers. She gasped as her body tensed. What was happening? A hand slid along her calf and she whimpered. Who was touching her?

"It's all right little one," A voice whispered. "Calm down, I won't hurt you." The person above her promised.

"I need you to relax; let me have control. I won't violate your trust, I promise." The voice whispered again as another hand slid along her other leg.

She took a breath, "I'm afraid." She breathed.

"I know and you have every right to be but you don't need to be. I haven't ever hurt you have I?"

"No, I don't…I don't know." She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. Even if they began to fall the black strip of cloth covering her eyes hid them from view. Her lower lip trembled. "Please…don't hurt me." She whimpered.

"I won't, I promise you I won't. And I always keep my promises."

She whined softly as the hands slowly eased her bare legs apart. The feel of the soft bedding underneath her body gave her pause. She was in a bed and there were calloused hands running along her naked body. They paused at her breasts, cupping and fondling the tender flesh. A low, keening moan fell from her lips before she could stop it. It felt good but it still frightened her.

"Does that feel good?" The voice whispered again.

She nodded, "Yes," She breathed as her nipples perked at the sudden onslaught of attention to her flesh.

"But it still scares you doesn't it?"

"Yes," She whined, unable to hide the way her bottom lip quivered of it's own accord.

The person above her didn't move for a moment before the hands continued their tender assault. She let out another soft moan before she shook her head.

"Do I have to stay blindfolded?"

"Yes but only for a time."

"Why?" She asked. "It scares me." She added.

"Because you need to trust me."

"What if I can't?"

"Then we will go no further." As if it were so simple.

Regina remained quiet for a time. "Will you…will you put something…inside me?"

"No, not for your first time. I know it scares you more than the blindfold."

"It does." She agreed readily.

"It does feel good but I won't do that to you not until you ask me to."

"And if I never ask?"

"Then you will never have to take me or anything else inside."

Regina nodded. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment as her chest heaved. The hands that had been previously touching her had gone still; their callouses resting against the tender buds of peaked rose-colored flesh made her shiver once again with pleasure. The combination of hard and soft was rather heady.

"Will you keep touching me even if I say no?"

"No, I will stop the moment you say so."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine to take care of."

"But if I'm yours then shouldn't you take what you want from me?"

"Why should I take when you will freely offer yourself to me?"

"But I haven't."

"You're here right now little one. You're naked in my bed, wearing a blindfold. All because I asked you to."

"I didn't." Regina tried to deny before she flushed. "What if I left right now?"

"Then you'd have to deal with the wetness between your thighs on your own and I won't allow you to bring yourself to your peak without my permission."

"And if I do?"

"Then you'll be punished." It was that simple wasn't it?

"How would you know that that's what I'm doing?"

"That's my secret little one. You'll not know your own touch without express permission. You'll not know another's touch without my consent and you'll only ever reach your climax at my hand."

Regina's lips parted to speak but no words came out. "You're so strange. You tell me I'm yours, you lay down all these rules for me but you won't touch me without me saying yes. I don't understand you."

"Consent is very important to me little one. I will have your consent before I touch you or I won't touch you at all."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"You always dance around that question."

"And you always ask me why. Why this? Why that? Why do you do it like that?"

"I'm very curious."

"That you are."

Regina smiled softly. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Putting me at ease."

"I'd do anything for you my little pet."

"You haven't called me pet in a long time."

"You haven't wanted me to for a long time. You were more content to not acknowledge your position."

"It frightened me."

"Does it scare you now?"

"Yes, but not like before."

"It shouldn't. You're mine and I'll always take care of you. You're my pet and mine alone."

"Touch me please. Just…not inside."

"I can do that."

"Take me? Please…Mistress."

Regina sat up with a gasp. She swallowed as her hands reached out blindly. She pulled herself from her crate and looked around. She was in her room. She wasn't naked and laying on a soft surface. Nor was she blindfolded. Her hand reached up, resting above her breast. Her nipples were perked as they had been in her…

"It was a dream, just a dream." She whispered. Why then did she feel so hot between her legs? Why did her breasts ache as though they could still feel those calloused hands caressing her there.

She spread her legs carefully and slid a hand between them. Warm wetness coated her searching fingers immediately. She let out a soft sigh as her breathing began to increase. The dream hadn't even been that sexual so why was her body so excited?

She stroked her fingers back and forth for a moment and gasped at the pleasure that shot through her.

Then the person's words came back to her. "You won't know your own touch without my express permission." But it felt so good. Who would know if she touched herself? She could wash up quickly after she was done and go back to sleep and there would be no consequences. She bit her lip before she wrenched her hand away. Her body cried out with need and she felt tears gather at the corner of her eyes. No, she wouldn't touch herself. A small voice whispered, "You aren't allowed so don't do it." Mind made up, she crawled back into her crate and forced herself to settle down. She wouldn't touch herself. She wouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cerres**

**Chapter 11**

**Author's Notes: So I'm a bit late on getting this one out. I can only apologize and say I had a lot of school work and I started making jewelry again and that ate up most of my free time. I had this most of the way finished but I was (and still am) a bit afraid that there is a bit of a jump and jerk that takes place that makes me a bit unsure of whether or not I truly liked this chapter or not…but I have great news…I've started to work on Diary again so hopefully that one will get posted here in a few days. (No promises though seeing as I have a ton of school work to do!) But as always if you enjoy please let me know and I love you all! And you can follow me on tumblr if you like. .com if you want to find me! Drop by and say hi. I reblog a lot of Swan Queen and answer questions way more often than I answer on here...mostly because I forget to. ~ Bella **

* * *

It seemed that things settled into a routine with Emma being gone. Phillip came by twice during that time. The strange dreams didn't leave her either. They continued to get a bit more sexual every time. Some nights she'd wake up with her hand between her thighs. Unable to help herself, she'd stroke herself for a few moments before forcing her hand away. Sometimes she just wanted to cry at the throbbing between her legs only increased with the tease of her own hand. She'd lay awake for a long while afterwards before she'd finally fall back into a fretful slumber. She was staring at the top of her crate when strange noises once again drew her attention.

One would think she'd have learned her lesson from the last time but curiosity had always been her downfall. She slid from her crate and moved quietly out of her room, which had yet to be locked up again. The hall was dark but all the lights were on in the sitting room.

"Jefferson?" She called but the man didn't answer. She frowned; to her knowledge Phillip wasn't coming tonight, but that didn't mean much. She heard movement from the living room and then a few curse words in a woman's low voice.

She blinked and took another few steps forward. She paused in the doorway as her eyes widened. Lying on the couch was none other than the woman she'd been contemplating for days. A woman was standing over her.

"Honestly Emma how can you be so stupid?"

"It was a damn dog. Not a fucking revenant." Emma cursed as the older woman moved around her.

Jefferson was looking on in concern and he kept moving around retrieving things from a bag and handing it to the severe looking woman standing above the blonde.

"You know if they were to see you bleeding like this, they'd kill you. Especially if they knew you were bitten by something."

"I know the fucking signs Nurse Ratchet." Emma was obviously gritting her teeth. "I had to put down three of my own men because they were bitten and would've turned. I stayed away an extra two days to make sure that fucking Rottweiler didn't have the virus."

"You owe me for this. You risk not only yourself but my life as well." The older woman snapped.

Emma grit out, "Just fucking re-stitch my damn leg and be done with it. I didn't send Jefferson out to get you to stand here and lecture me."

"These stitches are messy and terribly shoddy. What did you use to do this?"

"A needle and dental floss."

Regina gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. The noise however small it may have seemed drew everyone's eyes to hers.

"Pet, what are you doing up?" Emma asked; her voice was still a bit strained. She could see the haggard set of her shoulders and the pale drawn look on her face.

"I heard voices. I thought…I…" Regina stuttered before she dipped her head.

"Jefferson, take her back to bed."

"No," Regina stepped forward as Jefferson limped towards.

"Come along little one. Let's get you back in your crate." Jefferson said softly as he lifted his hands to rest against her forearms.

"I don't want to go back to my crate. I want to stay with…" She trailed off. She looked down.

"You don't need to see this little one." Emma said softly.

"I don't care." She looked back up at her. "Please don't send me away."

Emma took a breath. "Come here. Sit on my good side at my feet."

Regina stood her ground for a moment. She studied the other woman with the pinned up hair and then Jefferson. She took another moment before she slowly came forward. She didn't drop to the other woman's feet immediately. She merely stared down at her before her eyes landed on Emma's bare thigh.

"That looks very bad." She said softly and indeed it did. The skin around it was bruised and the two skin flaps were pulled up and tightened by crude stitches. She swallowed before she looked away.

"It's looks worse than it feels." But Regina knew right away that was a lie. She could see the way Emma continued to worry her bottom lip. The way her eyes blinked a little too often. It hurt badly but the blonde woman wouldn't ever show that sort of weakness.

Regina bit her own lip before making her decision. She knelt down slowly, the soft silk of her sky blue nightgown flowing out around her, covering her legs and feet from view. She leaned forward slightly and lifted her hands. She'd taken to braiding her hair down her back to keep it from tangling in the night. It was usually messy when she awoke but it did keep her from having to work the knots out in the morning. She pulled the tie free from the end of her braid and unbound it. Once it was free, she shook her head so that her hair fell back around her shoulders.

Emma watched her without saying a word, wondering what her little pet was doing. She was a bit shocked though she kept her poker face on as her pet lifted her hand and placed it in her hair.

"Pet me?" Regina asked softly.

The blonde smiled softly. "All right." Her hand began to card through her hair. She was so distracted by her pet, she didn't even notice the crude stitches being cut and then removed.

Regina kept her dark eyes on the woman touching her. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as her body slowly relaxed. It was nice, being pet again. Emma had only pet her after she'd shown her what the chip at the base of her neck would do to her if she misbehaved. This wasn't about proving a point to her though. This was…simple affection.

The moment was broken when Emma released a hiss and cut her eyes at the woman cleaning out her wound.

"You got lucky. This could've been really bad Emma. You could've lost your leg if you'd left it like this." The severe woman shook her head. Her eyes were hard.

"I know Ingrid." Emma said softly. "Tools out there are rather rudimentary. I didn't have much of a choice. The smell of blood draws 'em."

Emma turned back to her little one that had turned her eyes down. Her shoulders were tense once again; no longer relaxed as they had been when they'd been lost in the simple moment. It was like her little one had realized her place for a matter of moments but it was soon forgotten as the moment was broken.

"You're a damned fool Emma. Nothing out there is worth the cost of your life."

"Tell that to the people that depend on us to find medical supplies, canned foods, and other things necessary for our survival."

"We'd be fine without a few things here and there."

"We can't live without the medical supplies." Emma sighed. She winced as Ingrid pulled a stitch particularly tight in retribution.

"You need not put yourself at risk so often."

"I do what I have to do to ensure our survival." Emma looked down at the girl sitting at her feet. "Those under my protection deserve to live happy, healthy lives." Regina lifted her eyes at that. She met the other woman's green eyes without hesitation. Emma offered her a soft smile and she smiled back. She was safe; after so long without knowing that word, she'd finally found it.

"They will go to the next highest bidder if you don't take care of yourself."

"They won't;" Ingrid, who Regina was truly beginning to despise, once again broke their moment.

"They will."

"I've seen to it that should something happen to me, they'll go to my brother and his wife. He'll take good care of them both."

"Really?" Regina asked, unable to stop herself.

"From the moment I took you in, I promised you and Jefferson I'd keep you both safe even if I wasn't alive to do so. I'll keep that promise no matter what it takes."

Regina smiled and shifted so that Emma's hand was firmly planted in her hair once again. It was a silent encouragement for the other woman to keep petting her. She grew drowsy under the tender touches but she wouldn't allow herself to fall asleep not until that woman was gone and it was just she, Jefferson…and…ma'am. Her mind supplied the word easier than what Emma had encouraged her to call her. She couldn't call her that word but she could call her ma'am. It would have to suffice and if Emma wanted more…well she'd just have to deal with not getting her way. Regina was doing the best she could.

"You'll have to stay off this leg as much as possible Emma." Ingrid pointed out as she finally stepped away. "That includes not climbing the stairs to your loft. You'll want to sleep down here so it'll be easier for you to move around."

Emma grumbled under her breath but nodded her head in agreement. She looked down at her little one. She couldn't keep her lips from turning up in a slight smile. She really was a true beauty. Ingrid rolled her eyes, "Jefferson," She said the other occupant of the room's name softly. Wide blue eyes turned towards her. "Watch out for her tonight. She's had quite the adventure out there."

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Ingrid nodded, turning her eyes back to Emma who was mooning over her newest acquisition. "See to it that she doesn't do anything stupid…like try to bed her pet."

"I will be certain to make sure that doesn't happen." Jefferson dipped his head slightly.

"Make sure you do." Ingrid grabbed her coat and moved back towards the foyer. Jefferson followed her closely to let her out and to give Emma and Regina a bit of privacy. It seemed they almost needed it in a way.

"Are you going to sleep on the couch?" Regina asked softly.

"Yes, I need to stay off this leg. Ingrid is right; I won't be able to make it up the stairs."

Regina nodded, looking down. The hand in her hair shifted slightly and began to tenderly scratch at her scalp.

"Good little girl." Emma praised her gently as she heard her little one start to purr at the touch. She smiled softly; "I'm quite tired though so I can't keep petting you much longer."

Regina opened her eyes. "I sleep in my crate…the bed in my room is open…it would likely be more comfortable."

"It would but I won't make you uncomfortable by having me in your room." Emma kept her voice soft, not truly wanting to break the moment.

"It wouldn't…as long as I'm allowed to stay in my crate."

"I wouldn't force you from it." Emma promised.

Regina nodded as she tilted her head slightly.

"You and I need to sit down and talk little one. Really talk but right now I'm too weak from everything that has happened and I need to rest. In the morning you and I will talk."

"What do we need to talk about?" Regina decided to play dumb.

Emma gave her a stern look and she flushed, turning her eyes down. She nibbled on the inside of her lower lip. It was her most nervous habit. She only did it when she was very unsure or scared or anxious.

The blonde leaned forward tapping her lip. "Don't bite the inside of your lip. It's not good for you. You could cause some damage with those sharp little teeth of yours." She offered her a small smile to show she was joking though Regina couldn't help the way she cut her eyes at the blonde for daring to hint at the hated nickname the slavers had given her.

Emma laughed softly. "Jefferson," She called when she finally settled.

"Ma'am?" He murmured as he stepped back into the room from his place in the foyer by the door.

"Will you go up to my bedroom and bring down a shirt and my boxers that I sleep in?"

"Of course ma'am. I'll be right back."

Emma nodded watching him go with fond eyes before she looked back at Regina. She removed her hand from the brunette's hair.

Regina cut her eyes at her once again. Emma turned her eyes away as Jefferson came down the stairs clutching her clothes. "Take my little one back to her crate and then come and help me get dressed. I won't be able to move without help."

"I won't go." Regina snapped. "Stop trying to make me." She jumped to her feet glaring at her.

"Calm down little one," Jefferson said softly.

"Both of you stop calling me that!" She snarled angrily.

Emma remained on the couch as Jefferson tried to calm Regina down.

"Enough." She snapped causing them both to turn to look at her. "You two will behave in a manner befitting those in my household. If you don't, I will punish you both. Do I make myself clear?"

Jefferson immediately lowered his head, "Yes ma'am." He said softly.

Regina kept her chin up refusing to give in now. Her confusion and fear had caused her to react in a way she wasn't familiar with that was all. She wouldn't give up; she wouldn't give in even though a small part of her whispered about how good it had felt…how safe.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Regina kept her voice low, defiant.

Emma narrowed her eyes. She rose slowly to her feet, favoring her good leg heavily. She hand darted out and buried in Regina's thick soft hair. She twisted her hand and Regina cried out dropping to her knees to try and release the pain flaming across her skull.

"Behave." The word was soft, almost deadly as it fell from the blonde's lips.

Regina flinched and struggled but the hand only tightened in her hair and bent her backwards so far it almost felt as though her neck would break. Tears began to fall from her eyes as the position left her completely immobile. She tried to grab at the hand holding her only to have them slapped away with stinging strikes.

"Clearly my time away has done you little good. And it's just as clear to me that you aren't willing to wait until morning to have this discussion. So be it; after you're punished we'll talk."

This wasn't her punishment? The words burned on the tip of Regina's tongue as she flinched and tried to struggle but it was proving to be of little use. The hand tightened and it felt like her scalp was going to pull straight from her skull with each slight pull or tug of the other woman's hand. Regina cried out as the hand twisted painfully once again. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks like rivers with no signs of stopping.

Emma didn't give however. Regina had behaved terribly and she needed to learn how to correct the behavior. She sighed as she looked at Jefferson. "Go get my belt from upstairs the black one with the silver buckle and a pair of cuffs…the lined ones. I don't want her damaging her wrists."

Jefferson parted his lips to speak but then merely nodded. "Yes ma'am." He murmured before he dropped the clothes in his hands onto the coffee table. He took off as fast as he could up the stairs to find what Emma had demanded.

The blonde remained where she was seemingly unaffected by Regina's tears and soft little whimpers of pain. She looked up when he finally came back down the stairs.  
"Cuff her hands and haul her up, put her over the back of my chair."

Jefferson bit his lip for a moment before doing as he was told. "You're a good boy Jefferson." Emma praised softly. He offered her a small sad smile before moving Regina where she demanded after she'd released her head.

"Hold her hands. She's going to struggle."

And indeed Regina did exactly as she thought she would struggling to move, to run, to break free and never be pinned down again but it was no use. Jefferson grabbed the chain connecting the cuffs and pulled it low, pulling her half over the chair. The movement lifted her feet from the floor and kept her off balance enough that it would be difficult to get up without help let alone fight off her attacker.

Emma moved carefully, gingerly as she came to stand behind her struggling little pet. "Hand me my belt Jefferson." Her voice was cold, authoritative.

Regina began to struggle even more as she felt the air move near her head as the blonde woman grabbed her belt.

"No, no." She murmured softly as she tried to break free but Jefferson's hold was surprisingly strong especially since he'd sat down and was using his weight to keep her pinned.

"I hope you know this hurts me more than it does you little one. Despite my exhaustion, we have to correct this behavior before it goes any further."

"Don't do this." Regina whimpered as she felt Emma lift her nightgown and throw it over her back.

"'I'm sorry little one, you've left me no choice."

"Please don't." The smaller brunette begged as she felt the other woman pull her panties down her legs. She struggled once more fighting as hard as she could but without proper leverage it was no use. Tears began to trek anew down her face. Frustration, anger, anxiety, and a few other strange emotions bubbled up within Regina's body as the belt whizzed through the air. The first strike caught her off guard and she cried out at the pain of the leather kissing her sensitive skin.

Over and over it struck, each time leaving stinging and tingling as blood rushed to the abused skin. It never seemed to want to end until finally Emma stilled her hand.

"Do you know why you're being punished?" She asked.

Regina shook her head, "No, please…no."

"Tell me why you are being punished."

Regina squeezed her eyes shut as Emma's hand landed on her buttocks. She cried out and whimpered once again.

"Tell me why pet."

"Because…I was…bad."

"You aren't bad, your behavior is though. So why do you think you are being punished?"

"Because…I…talked back…and I didn't…listen?"

"Do you think that's why?"

"Yes," She was sobbing now unable to keep her words as clear as she would've liked.

"Are you going to do better?"

Regina sniffed, "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes…ma'am." Regina sobbed.

"Good girl. Punishment is meant to correct you. When punishment is through, know that I've forgiven you and we will continue to work to correct the behavior."

Regina sniffed as her lower lip wobbled. She nodded her head. She felt her panties being drawn back up her legs. She whined as it touched her sensitive flesh.

"Take your panties off when you're in your crate. The silk of your gown will still sting it a bit but it won't be as bad because it won't be as tight."

Regina continued to cry softly as she was gently pulled off the back of the high chair and set back on her own two feet.

"Jefferson, take her to her crate and then come and help me change."

"Yes Mistress." Jefferson said softly as he tenderly put an arm around Regina's waist, encouraging her to lean against him so walking wouldn't be quite so painful. He'd been there enough times to know how badly it hurt to even take one step let alone a few.

"I know it's hard." Jefferson whispered as they moved slowly down the hallway towards Regina's room.

Regina took a small breath, sobbing softly as they moved.

"But you have to listen. She's doing it for your benefit. If you pulled that stunt in front of others, they'd expect her to do much worse to you."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"But you did. You didn't listen. You have to learn to listen. She's trying to protect you and teach you. If you'd allow it, she'll polish you and make you shine."

Regina reached up wiping at her eyes as Jefferson pushed open her door. "I don't want to be polished…or taught…if that's the way she tries to teach me."

"It's better you be punished here in the privacy of our home then if you two were out in public." Jefferson gently helped her into her crate. He slipped her blankets around her and settled her in. He plopped down in front of the opening of the crate once he was done.

"She cares for you a great deal Regina. If you'd just give her the chance…like you did tonight…I think you'd be surprised at what will happen."

"I was only trying to comfort her. She looked like she was hurting. I hate to see anyone hurt."

"I know and that was really sweet. I know she appreciated the gesture."

"She didn't seem to. Considering she…"

"You didn't leave her much of a choice. She had to punish you so you learn. It's the only way to learn."

"Does it have to hurt though?"

"it'll remind you for a few days that you need to listen and when you do something like that again, you'll think about the pain and you won't act like that. It's just like when you do something good; you get rewarded."

"I haven't been rewarded for anything."

"Weren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Regina twisted, wincing as her bottom came into contact with the wood before she rolled to her hip so she was facing Jefferson but not putting any weight on the forming bruises.

"I saw the way she was petting you…I also saw the way you seemed to be enjoying it immensely. That was your reward for being a good girl."

"I don't…I…"

"Slowly but surely you're learning and it's not a bad thing Regina."

"I don't want to learn." She denied.

"I think you do but you're just afraid. You're afraid of what it means and you're afraid of losing who you are."

"And that's what will happen if I let myself submit to her."  
"No, you won't. You'll become something more but you won't lose yourself. If anything…you might just find yourself."

Regina stared at him through the darkness before he offered her a small smile.

"Get some rest. I've got to go and help Mistress."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night Regina."

Regina laid awake long after he'd gone. He didn't know what he was talking about she thought. She couldn't lose herself like she did tonight…but it had felt nice to be cared for like that…even if it hurt…even if she lost…no she wouldn't dwell on it anymore. The bruises were beginning to throb as she forced the thoughts out of head and slammed her eyes closed. She would just sleep it off and everything would be okay in the morning.


End file.
